No me dejes
by LadyCris
Summary: Después de discutir con Chloe por sus planes de futuro Beca recibe una llamada a altas horas de la noche. Es del hospital, Chloe ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave. Las Bellas acuden a toda prisa y la DJ hace una sorprendente confesión para poder ver a su perlirroja / Bechloe / Pretendo que sea un longfic así que fav/follow/review y continúo con más capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas aca-lectores! Hace no mucho subí un fic Bechloe pero no ha sido suficiente, esta idea me vino a la mente hace unos días y no he podido resistirme a escribirlo. Es el primer capi de un longfic que pretendo continuar si os gusta.

 _ **Nota 1:**_ El fic está situado un año antes de _Pitch Perfect 2._

 _ **Nota 2**_ _:_ La parte en _cursiva_ (entre líneas) es un flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia.

¡A leer!

* * *

Cuando la melodía de _Just the way you_ _are_ de su móvil la despertó aquella noche de madrugada supo que algo no iba bien. Y su instinto pocas veces se equivocaba.

\- ¿Sí, dígame? - preguntó con voz temblorosa al ver que llamaba un número desconocido, reafirmando sus terribles sospechas.

\- ¿Es usted Beca Mitchell? - preguntó una voz grave al otro lado de la línea. Beca debió emitir un sonido parecido a un sí, porque la voz continuó hablando - Llamamos del Hospital Clínico de Barden, es su compañera Chloe Beale, ha tenido un accidente. Si pudiera venir lo antes posi...

Chloe Beale.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono pasó a ser un mero murmullo de fondo tras oír ese nombre. Todo a su al rededor comenzó a dar vueltas, la pitaban los oídos y por mucho que intentara respirar, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza, como una especie de película a cámara rápida.

* * *

 _\- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó Beca tras un cómodo silencio. Estaban tumbadas en el césped del campus, con el sol de cara y la suave brisa de primavera acariciando sus rostros. Chloe estaba apoyada sobre el vientre de Beca, que jugaba distraída con su melena color fuego._

 _\- ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa? - repuso ella girando suavemente la cabeza para mirar a la otra mujer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió sin poder evitarlo._

 _\- Ya sabes, este año por fin te gradúas - explicó la morena, haciendo descender sus manos por el rostro de la pelirroja y acariciando con cariño su mejilla - Es un gran paso para ti, y estoy muy orgullosa._

 _\- Ya, Becs, respecto a eso... - Chloe se puso tensa. Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad a la DJ hace tiempo, pero no quería decepcionarla y había ido alargando el momento de contárselo, sabiendo que era como jugar con una bomba de relojería y que llegado el momento acabaría explotando. Ese momento había llegado - Verás, es posible que este año vuelva a suspender literatura._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Beca dio tal salto que acabó incorporándose, haciendo que Chloe se incorporase también. Ahora estaban las dos sentadas en la hierba, una frente a otra y mientras la morena observaba a la otra mujer perpleja, la pelirroja no se atrevía a alzar la mirada por miedo a encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de decepción - Chlo, me prometiste que este año sería el último. Yo me quedaría un año más hasta terminar mi carrera y podrías venir cuando quisieses._

 _\- Lo sé, es solo... - comenzó Chloe a duras penas. Beca tenía razón, ya habían hablado del tema y había quedado zanjado, pero en el último momento le entraron dudas y suspender aposta un examen de Literatura era tan fácil... - Pensé que por un año más tampoco pasaría nada - esa no era la verdadera razón y era consciente de que Beca lo sabía. Tenía miedo. Miedo a enfrentarse a la vida real ella sola. Miedo a dejar atrás a las Bellas, que habían sido sus amigas, su familia, su vida, durante tantos años. Miedo, aunque le costase admitirlo, a separarse de Beca. Por eso, ¿qué importaba un año más?_

 _\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Estás posponiendo lo inevitable! - exclamó Beca moviendo las manos, intentando expresar su frustración de alguna manera. Le parecía increíble que Chloe hubiera tomado esa decisión sin ni siquiera mencionárselo - Pensaba que confiabas en mí._

 _\- Beca... - el dolor en la voz de la DJ le rompió el corazón, pero tenía razón, había sido una cobarde y había hecho mal en ocultárselo a su compañera. Movió despacio su mano hacia la de ella pero ésta apartó la suya y se puso de pie. A pesar de mirarla desde abajo, Chloe pudo ver que tenía los ojos llorosos._

 _\- Hablamos luego, Chlo - se despidió en un susurro, sin mirarla a la cara, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos._

* * *

No había vuelto a saber de Chloe desde entonces y le había extrañado pero ahora todo encajaba en su mente como un puzle.

Se dio cuenta de que la persona al otro lado del teléfono seguía esperando una respuesta.

\- Eh, sí, ahora mismo voy para allá - contestó sin saber muy bien que era lo último que le había dicho. Colgó el teléfono y mientras se vestía a toda prisa se las apañó para llamar a Aubrey y contarle lo ocurrido para que se lo dijese a las demás Bellas. Se verían en el hospital.

En la sala de espera reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Les habían dicho que no podían contarles nada aún, que tenían que esperar hasta estar seguros del estado de la paciente. Se observaban unas a otras sin decir nada, pero reconfortándose con la mirada, al fin de al cabo, después de tantos años juntas las palabras sobraban en momentos como ese. Unas estaban sentadas, con las manos sobre el regazo intentando mantener la calma, otras daban vueltas de pie, incapaces de tranquilizarse y otras, como Beca, le rezaban a un Dios en el que vagamente creían para que no lo pasase nada a su compañera. Dos horas y media de angustia después entró un hombre alto y moreno, muy serio, con toda pinta de médico.

\- ¿Familiares de Chloe Beale? - preguntó, y casi se tuvo que echar hacia atrás cuando media docena de chicas se dirigieron hacia él. Las escrutó con la mirada de una en una y llegó a la obvia conclusión - ¿Alguna de vosotras es familiar suyo?

\- Somos sus amigas - contestó Amy en seguida, confirmando las sospechas del médico - Su familia vive lejos, les hemos avisado pero tardarán horas en llegar.

\- Lo siento, señoritas - se disculpó el hombre, alisándose la bata con las manos. Por su tono de voz se podía distinguir que realmente lo lamentaba - No puedo dejarlas pasar. Les avisaré si hay cualquier novedad, pero deberían irse a descansar, puede llevar tiempo.

El mero pensamiento de Chloe sola, en una habitación blanca de hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, hizo que a Beca le entraran ganas de vomitar. Aquello era demasiado, no se lo habían dicho a las chicas pero ya era suficiente, era de Chloe de quien estaban hablando.

\- Yo soy su novia - dijo la DJ con voz firme, dando un paso al frente. Pudo notar todas las miradas de la sala fijadas en ella, pero no importaba, lo único que sí lo hacía era que su novia la necesitaba - ¿Es eso suficiente?

Había tal seguridad en la voz de Beca, tal brillo en sus ojos, que nadie dudó ni por un segundo que lo que decía era verdad. El resto de las Bellas la miraban atónitas. Tampoco es que la noticia les sorprendiese, la tensión sexual entre la morena y la pelirroja siempre había sido un tema recurrente de conversación entre ellas, pero enterarse así de repente, era mucha información a procesar.

\- Sí, claro que sí - afirmó el médico haciéndose a un lado e indicándole a la chica que se acercara - Venga conmigo.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Tengo mucho más en mente para continuar esta historia y me encantaría hacerlo pero tengo que saber que la gente lo lee así que por favor, si os gusta hacédmelo saber con **fav/follow/review** y seguiré escribiendo. De vosotros depende.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas aca-lectores! Dado que el primer capi tuvo bastante buen recibimiento, aquí tenéis el segundo. Espero que os guste.

 _ **Nota**_ : Como en el anterior capi, la parte el cursiva (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

\- Es aquí - le indicó el médico, señalando con la mirada la puerta de una habitación, exactamente igual que las demás puertas del largo pasillo, a diferencia de un simple número.

Agarró con sus manos temblorosas el pomo y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, empujó.

De todos los escenarios que había construido en su mente este era peor que todos ellos juntos. Realmente quizás no fuera peor, pero el hecho de que fuera real lo hacía más terrible que cualquiera que hubiera imaginado.

La habitación era amplia, un baño, un sofá de terciopelo azul con una butaca a juego y un gran ventanal por el que entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle, pero todo lo que podía ver Beca era la mujer que yacía en la cama, inmóvil, conectada a tubos y cables que la mantenían con vida. El pitido de las máquinas a las que conducían resonaba en la cabeza de Beca como un taladro y tuvo que apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama para no caer.

\- Ch-Chloe... - tartamudeó a duras penas. Acercó su mano a la de la pelirroja y rozó su piel con las yemas de los dedos. Estaba helada. Beca la miró con los ojos llorosos. Parecía tan tranquila que a la DJ se le encogió el corazón - ¿Está...? - ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir, ¿viva? ¿inconsciente? ¿dormida? ¿o cosas más dolorosas que no se atrevía ni a pensar?

\- Está en un coma inducido. No podemos dejar que esté consciente porque la gravedad de las lesiones le causaría demasiado dolor - explicó el médico. Su voz sonaba tan neutra y tranquila que a Beca le dieron ganas de zarandearle para que mostrase alguna emoción. ¿Es que no veía que era su Chloe la que estaba en esa cama? Pero era su trabajo, trataba accidentes a diario y probablemente estaría acostumbrado a ver el dolor ajeno a través de una especie de cristal imaginario - El coche que la arrolló iba a mucha velocidad, ha sufrido una fractura del fémur derecho y otra en el radio izquierdo, haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre - señaló con la mirada los vendajes que cubrían las extremidades de su compañera - Pero lo más grave ha sido el traumatismo craneoencefálico, estuvo sin respirar hasta que llegó la ambulancia y esa falta de oxígeno causa daños permanentes en el cerebro.

\- ¿Qu-qué clase de daños? - preguntó la DJ, que sostenía ahora la mano de Chloe entre las suyas y la acariciaba con cuidado, intentando transmitirle calor.

\- No lo podemos saber con seguridad hasta que no despierte - contestó el hombre con sinceridad, pasándose la mano por su canoso cabello.

\- ¿Pero va a despertar, verdad? - inquirió Beca, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Es lo más seguro - afirmó. Se acercó a la máquina a la que estaba conectada Chloe y señaló unos números - Sus constantes están bastante inestables todavía - explicó - Las próximas horas son vitales para su evolución, tenemos que saber que está fuera de peligro y podremos bajar la dosis de sedación para que recupere la consciencia. Pero, Señorita Mitchell, necesito que entienda algo, su pareja está muy grave y es mi deber como profesional decirle que existe la posibilidad de que-

Beca asintió y el hombre comprendió que no quería que acabase la frase. Era demasiado doloroso como para escucharlo si quiera.

\- Les dejo solas - su labor allí no era necesaria y supuso que la chica querría estar a solas - Si necesita cualquier cosa pulse ese botón - le indicó antes de salir.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Beca se derrumbó. Las piernas le fallaron y sin oponer resistencia se tiró al suelo, quedando sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y sin soltar la mano de su novia. Enterró la cara entre las rodillas y lloró. Lloró como no había podido llorar durante las horas que llevaba en el hospital. Había intentado ser fuerte, no por ella, si no por sus amigas, por Chloe, pero aquello era demasiado.

No podía estar pasando de verdad, tenía que ser algún tipo de pesadilla horrible de la que despertaría en cualquier momento. La idea de perder a Chloe se le antojaba imposible, insuperable, sabía que jamás superaría tener que vivir sin ella. La quería demasiado, más de lo que había querido nunca a nadie.

* * *

 _\- Te quiero, Chlo - las palabras salieron de una manera tan natural de sus labios que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de la pelirroja._

 _Estaban las dos sentadas en la cama de Beca, bueno, Beca estaba sentada y Chloe prácticamente tumbada sobre ella, acomodada entre sus piernas y con su ordenador en el regazo. Habían quedado para que la DJ le enseñase sus nuevas composiciones, aunque ya hacía rato que ninguna de las dos mujeres se ponía los cascos. En la última hora se habían dedicado a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, robándose besos y regalándose caricias. En conclusión, lo que hacían las parejas en los primeros días de relación._

 _Por eso cuando esas dos palabras tan especiales quedaron suspendidas en el aire, el tiempo pareció detenerse._

 _Beca se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de decir. Ella no era así, ella no se enamoraba, ella no abría su corazón con tanta facilidad, ella no decía 'te quiero'. No hasta ahora, al menos. Podía notar como cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensaba a la espera de que la mujer que descansaba encima suyo dijera algo. Pasaron unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos y cuando pensó que ya no aguantaba más, Chloe soltó una carcajada._

 _\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Beca, perpleja. De todas las reacciones que se esperaba, desde coger la puerta a decir que ella no sentía lo mismo, esa no la tenía en mente_

 _\- Becs, cielo, relájate - le dijo sin poder dejar de reír. Se incorporó de entre las piernas de la DJ y se giró para quedar sentada frente a ella. En cuanto Beca vio la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Chloe se relajó un poco. La pelirroja estiró una mano hasta alcanzar la suya e hizo que se entrelazaran sus dedos y con la otra acarició con ternura la mejilla de la morena - No es malo, ¿sabes? Querer a alguien. Y menos aún admitirlo - explicó dulcemente a sabiendas de lo difícil que era para Beca expresar sus sentimientos - Yo también te quiero._

 _Toda la tensión y la vergüenza se disiparon, dando lugar a un sentimiento al que Beca no estaba muy acostumbrada, pero que calificaría como amor. Por alguna extraña razón era como si el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo más importante que el par de ojos azules que la miraban como si ella fuera especial, y le encantaba esa sensación._

 _Estaba enamorada._

 _Rodeó a Chloe con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, acortando la distancia para poder besarla. La pelirroja respondió al beso con ganas, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la morena y pegándose tanto a ella como le era posible. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso que ninguna de las dos quería acabar._

 _\- Te quiero - confesó de nuevo la DJ cuando sus labios rompieron el contacto por falta de aire en sus pulmones - Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

 _Nunca más volvería a costarle pronunciar esas dos palabras, no si se las decía a ella._

* * *

Cuando Beca consiguió calmarse y dejar de llorar, se puso de pie y alcanzó la butaca que había en la esquina del cuarto. La colocó al lado de la cabecera de la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro.

\- Te necesito aquí, Chlo - confesó acariciándole el pelo con cariño. Pasó los dedos por su rojiza melena, cepillándolo, como solía hacer siempre - Necesito que estés a mi lado ¿me oyes? - dejo la pregunta en el aire como si una parte de ella esperase una respuesta - No puedo estar sin ti, te quiero demasiado. No me dejes. Por favor - añadió casi en un susurro.

Se le nubló la vista y tuvo que parpadear para que un par de lágrimas volvieran a rodar por su mejilla. No quería llorar más, de verdad que no quería, pero era como si todo el dolor que sentía, toda la angustia, pudiera salir de ella a través de sus lágrimas. Aunque sabía que era todo una ilusión pues el sufrimiento seguía ahí, anclado en lo más profundo de su alma. Necesitaba encontrar otra manera de hacerlo salir, al menos un poco, o acabaría ahogándose. En seguida se le ocurrió una idea.

\- _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_ \- comenzó a cantar. Al principio le costó pero en seguida dejó que su voz llenara la habitación, abriéndose paso entre el dolor y el miedo - _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday-_

Inconscientemente se calló, a la espera de que una segunda voz se uniese a la suya, como siempre que cantaba esa canción. Porque era _su_ canción, la de Chloe y la de ella. Una cantaba la primera estrofa y la otra se unía enseguida, haciendo que sus voces se entrelazaran de una manera casi mágica.

La realidad de que su novia no iba a continuar la melodía y que era posible que nunca lo hiciera, la golpeó tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración. Ni siquiera la música la sacaría de aquella pesadilla. Solo estaban Chloe y ella. Y quizás ni eso.

Beca no aguanto más, y con las manos aún enredadas en el cabello de la pelirroja, rompió a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Esto es todo. Creo que es el fic con más angst que he escrito nunca, espero haberlo hecho bien. Por cierto, no soy médico, así que todo lo relativo a ese tema lo he improvisado lo mejor que he podido.

Muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo. Lo que os sigo pidiendo es que por favor, **fav/follow/review** para que siga escribiendo capis, que tengo muchas ideas, ¡solo necesito saber que os apetece leerlas!

Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, aca-lectores! No os acostumbréis a tanta rapidez, pero ya os traigo el tercer capítulo. Tenía muy claro cómo quería que fuera y tenía parte ya escrita así que la espera esta vez ha sido corta. Quiero agradecederos las reviews y vuestros comentarios por Twitter, me animan un montón.

 ** _Nota_** : Como en los otros capítulos, la parte en cursiva (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

¡A leer!

* * *

Unos suaves ruidos en la puerta sacaron a Beca de sus oscuros pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza del trocito de almohada en el que se había apoyado, separada de Chloe porque no quería hacerla daño pero lo suficientemente cerca de ella para poder percibir, si se quedaba en absoluto silencio, el sonido de su débil respiración.

\- ¿Se puede? - preguntó una voz que la DJ reconoció en seguida. Aubrey abrió la puerta con cuidado y le cerró de igual manera.

\- Sí claro, pasa - afirmó Beca. Se iba a poner de pie para saludar a su amiga pero ésta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se quedara donde estaba. Beca esperó unos segundos a que Aubrey digiriera el choque de ver a Chloe antes de preguntarle lo obvio - ¿Cómo te han dejado pasar?

\- Digamos que he tenido que ponerme borde, pero nadie le dice que no a la capitana de las Bellas - confesó Aubrey con una cansada sonrisa - Necesitaba verla. Además, no podía dejarte sola.

Beca asintió. Sabía que Chloe era la mejor amiga de Aubrey y que probablemente lo estaba pasando igual de mal que ella en esos momentos viendo a la pelirroja en ese estado.

Se acercó a la cama y sentándose con cuidado en el borde de ésta, cogió la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y la acarició con cariño. Aubrey estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos debidos al llanto, lo que hizo que Beca reflexionase sobre su propio aspecto. Aunque tampoco es que eso la importase ahora.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante un largo rato.

\- Lo sospechaba, ¿sabes? - dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio que las envolvía. Por la mirada que le dirigió la DJ supuso que no había entendido a qué se refería. No la culpaba, demasiadas cosas estarían pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos - Lo vuestro. Sabía que Chloe estaba enamorada de ti e incluso que tú también sentías algo por ella - explicó - Me alegro muchísimo por vosotras.

\- Gracias - agradeció Beca con sinceridad. Sabía que no era el mejor de los momentos pero tener la bendición de la rubia significaba mucho para ella.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta - añadió Aubrey frotándose los ojos. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Recuerdas, hace como tres meses, la noche que quedamos a ver una película en la residencia de las Bellas? - preguntó la DJ.

Aubrey asintió.

* * *

 _La película había acabado hacía un rato y poco a poco, entre bostezos, las Bellas fueron retirándose a sus habitaciones, hasta quedar solamente la morena y la pelirroja en el salón. Chloe estaba sentada en el sofá y Beca descansaba cómodamente sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas._

 _\- Beca - le susurró al oído con cariño, apartando un mechón de su frente - La película ha terminado._

 _La DJ estaba profundamente dormida porque hizo caso omiso a los intentos de Chloe por despertarla. Aunque a decir verdad, a la pelirroja le importaba poco. Si por ella fuera se quedaría así toda la noche, con tal de poder ver dormir a la chica de la que estaba enamorada. Sí, le había costado llegar a esa conclusión pero no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma así que hacía ya un tiempo que lo había admitido y había aprendido a vivir con ese secreto._

 _No es que pensase rendirse, ni mucho menos, la vida daba muchas vueltas y quién sabe, quizá en un futuro... Pero por desgracia, no ahora. A pesar de que Beca había roto con Jesse hacía unas semanas no había nada en el comportamiento de la chica que le hiciera pensar que sus sentimientos eran los mismos, o que le gustasen las mujeres, para empezar. Por eso la simple posibilidad de acariciar libremente si rostro, enredar sus dedos en su castaña melena o repasar esas curvas de su cuerpo que tan de memoria se sabía, sin que nadie la molestase, se le antojaba ideal._

 _Así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Pasaron minutos, quizás horas hasta que Beca abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse las manos de Chloe acariciando su espalda. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y apartó las manos avergonzada, deseando que Beca se acabara de despertar y no hubiera sentido todas las caricias que le había hecho._

 _\- ¿Puedes seguir? - preguntó la DJ sin girarse, volviendo a acomodarse entre las piernas de su amiga._

 _\- Eh... sí, claro que sí - contestó Chloe en seguida, sorprendida y agradecida a partes iguales._

 _Se quedaron así un rato, en absoluto silencio. Chloe subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda despacio, como saboreando cada centímetro de piel y de vez en cuando paraba y hacía círculos con concéntricos en algún lugar particular, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Beca._

 _\- ¿Cómo ha acabado la película? - preguntó la DJ al cabo de un rato, sin moverse un milímetro._

 _\- Pues nada, chico y chica se confiesan su amor y se funden en un apasionado beso - respondió Chloe distraída. Las caricias requerían toda su atención - La ha elegido Aubrey, ¿qué esperabas?_

 _\- ¿Ves? Por eso no me gusta el cine - protestó Beca y a pesar de no estar mirándola, supo que Chloe estaba sonriendo. Siempre se burlaba de ella cuando se quejaba de las películas que veían juntas - Los finales son siempre tan predecibles que no merece la pena._

 _\- ¿Y cómo haría Beca Mitchell un final que sí valiera la pena? - preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad alzando una ceja._

 _\- No sé, cambiaría algo - explicó la morena. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no sabía si iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo - Ya sabes, algo diferente al típico chico y chica se besan y todos felices. Chica besa a chica, por ejemplo - tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca las manos de Chloe se quedaron quietas en su espalda._

 _Beca sospechaba la razón y esperaba no estar equivocada porque si no, era muy posible que arruinase su amistad. Giró la cabeza despacio, quedando boca arriba, para poder mirar a la otra mujer a la cara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la pelirroja sonrió. Tenía las mejillas tan coloradas que Beca creía poder sentir el calor que emitían a pesar de la distancia que las separaba. Miró a sus azules ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella._

 _Afortunadamente, lo estaba._

 _Despacio, Chloe agachó la cabeza hasta quedar tan cerca de Beca, que ambas sentían las respiraciones de la otra como las suyas propias. La DJ cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que notó fueron los labios de la pelirroja contra los suyos, húmedos y dulces, tal y como los había imaginado. Hundió sus dedos en su rojiza melena y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sentada encima de ella, con sus manos rodeando su cintura y besándola apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, ambas sonreían sin poder evitarlo._

 _\- Beca, yo... - suspiró Chloe recuperando el aliento. ¿Qué iba a decir? Claramente no iba a disculparse, los ojos de la otra mujer le estaban pidiendo ese beso a gritos pero tampoco podía confesar lo que sentía, que la quería. Para ella ese beso significaba mucho, estaba enamorada de Beca, pero tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo y la rompiera el corazón._

 _\- Shh - Beca llevó el índice a sus labios para hacerla callar - Lo sé._

 _Movió una mano de su cintura hacia su hombro y tiró de ella, obligándola a tumbarse. Chloe cedió sin resistencia y se recostó a su lado. El sofá no era muy ancho así que estaban una frente a la otra, tan cerca, que sus narices se rozaban al menor movimiento._

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó la pelirroja en voz baja, con el corazón latiéndole aún a toda velocidad por todo lo que acababa de pasar._

 _\- Ahora tú y yo, Chlo - respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de la otra mujer y la acarició con ternura. Pudo ver el alivio en la cara de la pelirroja al saber que ambas querían lo mismo, que era, básicamente, estar juntas._

* * *

Aubrey comprendió que Beca se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos cuando al cabo de un rato de silencio, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y con un parpadeo las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

\- Tengo miedo, Aubrey - confesó la DJ ahogando un sollozo. Estaba temblando.

\- Lo sé - respondió la capitana de las Bellas. Se puso de pie quedando frente a Beca, quien sin necesidad de palabras, se levantó y la abrazó. Instantáneamente notó como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas de su amiga - Shhh... Todo va a salir bien, Beca, ya verás.

La morena murmuró algo inaudible y apretó aún más el abrazo, como si temiera desmoronarse si se soltaba. Aubrey la sostuvo, acariciando su pelo con cariño.

Todo saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Siento lo que os estoy haciendo sufrir, no quiero pasarme de angst pero así disfrutáis más los momentos felices ;)

Os agradezco de nuevo los comentarios y lo de siempre, si queréis que siga solo **fav/follow/review** que tengo unas cuantas ideas para seguir. Además comentaros que no hace falta tener cuenta en FanFiction para dejar una review así que ya sabéis, ¡dadme vuestras opiniones!

¡Hasta la próxima! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas aca-lectores! Os traigo el cuarto capi de este fic que me tiene tan enamorada. Me costó encontrar la inspiración pero al final ha acabado hasta siendo más largo de lo que pensaba. Espero que os guste.

Quería dar las gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo, tanto desde FanFiction como desde Twitter, especialmente a gente como PingusDeMelo, _fastube_, AccolasBae, pinguina_jr o revengeaos (siento si me dejo a alguien, I love u all) que me dan muchísimos ánimos con sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo. **Gracias**.

 _ **Nota**_ : Como siempre, la parte en cursiva (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

¡A leer!

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo hizo que Beca y Aubrey rompieran el abrazo, aunque la capitana de las Bellas no soltó del todo a su amiga por miedo a que se derrumbase de un momento a otro.

\- Disculpen - se excusó una enfermera acercándose a ellas. Era una chica joven, apenas unos años mayor que ellas pero parecía saber lo que hacía cuando empezó a toquetear las máquinas a las que estaba conectada Chloe - Tengo que cambiar el suero y renovar la medicación, solo será un momento.

\- Sí, claro - dijo Beca, pero no se movió. Sabía que tenía que dejar a la mujer hacer su trabajo pero era como si su cerebro se bloquease al pensar en dejar sola a Chloe. ¿Y si la pasaba algo y ella no estaba allí?

\- Vamos, Beca - dijo Aubrey dedicándole una amable sonrisa a la enfermera. Sin soltar el brazo de Beca, la condujo hasta la puerta. La DJ no opuso resistencia, pero andaba con la mirada perdida y arrastrando los pies como si cada paso que daba para separarse de su novia fuese más costoso que el anterior. Consiguió sacarla de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí - ¿Estás bien?

Beca negó con la cabeza. No es que no estuviera bien, si no que era, sin duda, la vez que peor había estado en toda su vida.

\- Chloe saldrá de esta - le aseguró la rubia intentando reconfortarla - Sabes tan bien como yo lo fuerte que es.

Beca lo sabía. Era su novia, ¿cómo no iba a conocer la fortaleza, determinación y ganas de vivir de su otra mitad? Pero eso no era suficiente. Chloe era humana y los humanos morían, tanto los fuertes como los débiles, sin que las personas que los amaban pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _You can't save people, you can only love them_. Beca había leído esa frase en algún sitio hacía un tiempo y por primera vez reflexionó sobre la verdad oculta tras esas palabras.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza para espantar de su mente ese tipo de pensamientos. Aubrey tenía razón, Chloe se pondría bien y ella iba a estar allí para asegurarse de ello. Saldrían juntas de ésta, costara lo que costase.

Iba a darle las gracias a Aubrey por su apoyo cuando unos pasos al otro lado del pasillo llamaron su atención. Dos figuras se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellas y a Beca a penas le costó un segundo distinguir quiénes eran. Por la mirada que le dirigió su amiga supuso que ella también les había reconocido.

En realidad cualquier persona habría podido adivinarlo viendo sus caras. Las caras de unos padres destrozados por la noticia de que su hija se debatía entre la vida y la muerte porque un gilipollas borracho la había arrollado a toda velocidad con su coche. El dolor, el miedo y la angustia reflejados en sus caras era un espectáculo terrible. Nadie debería pasar nunca por eso.

Cuando la pareja llegó frente a ellas Beca observó que iban dados de la mano, como si ambos fueran el pegamento que mantenían al otro entero en un momento como aquel. El maquillaje de la mujer era una sombra oscura alrededor de unos ojos rojos y cristalinos por el llanto, en los que aún se distinguía el brillo azul que su hija había heredado. Por su parte, el hombre estaba tan pálido que el color rojo de su pelo resaltaba extraordinariamente contra el blanco de su piel.

\- Señores Beale - les saludó Beca ofreciendo su mano. Aunque para su sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta, unos brazos rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Oh, Beca - le susurró la madre de Chloe apretándola con cariño contra su pecho. Por un momento Beca se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por la calidez del cuerpo de la otra mujer. La señora Beale era la madre que Beca nunca había tenido, consideraba a Beca como una hija y por eso verla en ese estado la partía el corazón. Cuando se separaron la miró de arriba a abajo agarrándola aun de los hombros - Estás hecha una pena, cielo.

Beca sabía que tenía razón pero qué le iba a hacer. Haber dormido una hora, pasar de tres a cinco de la mañana en una sala de espera de hospital sin saber cómo está tu novia, y finalmente llevar dos horas junto a ella, viendo como lucha por sobrevivir, no es algo que te deje indiferente.

Antes de soltarla la acarició con cariño la mejilla, agradeciendo con un gesto lo que había hecho por Chloe. Después hizo lo mismo con Aubrey. Al fin de al cabo eran la mejor amiga y la novia de su hija.

Sí, los padres de Chloe conocían su relación y decir que estaban encantados era quedarse corto. La habían aceptado en la familia desde el primer momento. Estaban perfectamente al tanto de la bisexualidad de su hija así que cuando Chloe les presentó a Beca como su novia a todo el mundo le pareció perfecto. En los tres meses que llevaban saliendo ya la habían invitado a comidas familiares, excursiones e incluso a pasar un fin de semana en la casa del lago.

Los Beale eran su segunda familia.

Ojalá hubiera sido tan fácil con su padre. Aunque a decir verdad, se lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

 _Llevaban ya casi un mes saliendo y después de mucho insistir y poniendo esas caritas que tanto la ablandaban, Chloe convenció a Beca para que hablase con su padre. Solo puso una condición, que ella la acompañase y la pelirroja aceptó encantada. No se perdería ese espectáculo por nada del mundo._

 _El señor Mitchell siempre estaba protestando porque entre los estudios de la Universidad y los ensayos y campeonatos con las Bellas casi no veía a su hija así que cuando Beca le propuso ir con una amiga a pasar el fin de semana, aceptó encantado._

 _Según se iba acercando la fecha, más agobiada estaba Beca. No es que se avergonzara, ni mucho menos. Quería a Chloe más de lo que había querido nunca a nadie y sería capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si hiciera falta. Tampoco es que no estuviera segura de su relación. Dioses, si estaba tan enamorada de ella que el único futuro que concebía como posible era uno en el que la pelirroja estuviera con ella._

 _Pero es que su padre era un hombre bastante tradicional, todo lo tradicional que se puede ser después de divorciarse y volverse a casar, pero tradicional al fin de al cabo. Y tenía miedo de su reacción. Miedo de que no lo aceptase, de que no le gustase que saliera con otra mujer. Tenía miedo de que la hiciera elegir y Beca sabría que no podría escoger entre su padre y su novia._

 _Pero había llegado el momento. Era media tarde y estaban los tres en la cocina, charlando mientras preparaban la cena. Chloe carraspeó aposta un par de veces, mirando alternativamente a Beca y a su padre, animando a su novia para que diera el primer paso._

 _\- Papá - comenzó Beca. Estaba más nerviosa que cuando de pequeña tenía que confesar que había suspendido una asignatura en el colegio._

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó su padre sin girarse. Estaba cortando unas zanahorias y requería atención si no quería cortarse._

 _\- Hay algo que quiero contarte - dijo mirando a Chloe, que asintió en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa – Es importante._

 _\- Cuéntame, pues - el señor Mitchell se giró para poder mirar a su hija. Sintió una punzada de orgullo al ver a la mujer que tenía delante de él. Beca había tenido una etapa rebelde un poco complicada pero desde que entró en Barden y se unió a las Bellas se había convertido en alguien diferente. Ahora sonreía más a menudo, era más cariñosa y le costaba menos abrirse a los demás. Ya no apartaba de su lado a la gente que la quería. Y su instinto de padre le decía que la pelirroja que estaba en su cocina tenía bastante que ver en eso._

 _\- Verás, papá - Beca respiró hondo mirando al suelo. Si no se relajaba no sería capaz de decir más de tres palabras seguidas. De pronto notó el contacto de una mano contra la suya y cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con unos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mismo océano, unos ojos a los que quería mirar el resto de su vida, unos ojos que le transmitieron el valor que necesitaba - Chloe y yo estamos juntas._

 _\- ¿Juntas? - preguntó su padre alzando una ceja. Beca maldijo lo inocente que era su padre a veces._

 _\- Estamos saliendo, papá - explicó, y automáticamente notó como la mano que agarraba la suya la apretó con fuerza - Somos pareja._

 _El sonido del cuchillo que sostenía su padre cayendo al suelo rompió el incómodo silencio que se había creado en cuestión de segundos. Beca miró alarmada a Chloe, que la dedicó una sonrisa indicándole que mantuviera la calma._

 _\- ¿Sois...? ¿Eres...? - las dudas se amontonaban en la cabeza del hombre. ¿Era un mal padre por no haberse dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo a su hija le gustaban las mujeres? ¿No había estado saliendo con un tal Jesse? Estaba a punto de formular esas preguntas en voz alta cuando se fijó en la forma en la que su hija miraba a la otra mujer. Como sus ojos brillaban al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja y como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus propios labios. Su hija era feliz - Me alegro, cariño - dijo con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible para ocultar la sorpresa en su voz._

 _\- Gracias, Señor Mitchell - se apresuró a decir Chloe viendo que su novia se había quedado en shock._

 _\- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Te parece bien? - preguntó Beca atónita. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que su padre se lo tomaría tan bien._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? - preguntó su padre encogiéndose de hombros, intentando mostrar indiferencia por una noticia que había puesto su mundo poco menos que patas arriba - ¿Eres feliz?_

 _Beca miró a Chloe y sin poder evitar sonreír, asintió._

 _\- Eso es todo lo que quiero - dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo._

 _\- Gracias, papá - agradeció la joven DJ. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonta de pensar que algo saldría mal._

 _Cuando rompieron el abrazo el señor Mitchell se acercó a Chloe y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que había elegido su hija. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría la chica, la abrazó a ella también. Para su sorpresa ella respondió al abrazo con energía lo que sirvió para reafirmar su anterior pensamiento, su hija estaba en buenas manos._

 _\- Becs, ¿estás llorando? - preguntó Chloe sorprendida al ver una lágrima descender por la mejilla de Beca._

 _\- No, no - negó la morena apresuradamente secándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey - Es solo que... sois las dos personas más importantes en mi vida y esto es... perfecto._

 _Ver a su novia llorando de felicidad era una de esas cosas que Chloe no podía resistir. Pasó la mano por detrás de la fina cintura de Beca y dejó que se apoyase en ella para desahogar sus sentimientos. La DJ se acomodó sin ningún problema en su pecho y dejó que alguna lágrima más cayera por su mejilla yendo a parar a la camisa de la pelirroja._

 _\- Te dije que todo saldría bien - le recordó Chloe y pudo notar como Beca esbozaba una sonrisa._

 _Ella no lloraba y menos por cosas así, pero era tan, tan feliz que sentía que si no lo hacía explotaría. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco alzó la cabeza y besó con cariño a Chloe, que respondió subiendo una de sus manos por su espalda hasta su cuello solo para asegurarse de que su novia no rompía el beso demasiado pronto. Beca se dejó llevar encantada, dejando que sus labios se fusionaran como uno._

 _\- Ejem - carraspeó el señor Mitchell. Enterarse no solo de que su hija era lesbiana, sino que además tenía novia ya eran suficientes emociones para un solo día._

 _\- Oh, lo siento - se disculpó Beca separándose de un salto de la otra mujer. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como el pelo de Chloe y se sentía como una quinceañera a la que su padre acaba de pillar besándose con su novio. Maldita Chloe, la volvía tan loca que ya no sabía ni lo que hacía._

 _\- Vamos, que si queréis os dejo solas - bromeó su padre volviendo a la tarea de terminar de preparar la cena._

 _\- No, no hace falta - rió Chloe. Cruzó la cocina para coger los platos y al pasar por detrás de Beca, susurró en el tono más sexy que pudo - Aunque luego cuando estemos solas seguimos._

 _Aquella chica la tentaba demasiado. Antes de que la Chloe se apartase, se giró para robarle un rápido beso y pudo ver cómo sus labios pronunciaban silenciosamente un 'te quiero' mientras se alejaba para abrir el armario de la vajilla._

 _Beca suspiró, no podía ser más feliz._

* * *

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la enfermera salió de la habitación y les indicó con un gesto que podían entrar.

\- Pasad vosotros - se apresuró a decir Aubrey. Miro a Beca para comprobar que le parecía bien y efectivamente, ésta asintió - Nosotras esperaremos fuera.

El señor Beale les dio las gracias con la mirada y puso una mano en la espalda de su mujer, que se disponía a abrir la puerta con las manos temblorosas. Nadie podía prepararles para lo que iban a sentir al ver a su hija ni consolarles con promesas vacías de que todo saldría bien.

Mientras se alejaba agarrada a Aubrey por el pasillo pudo escuchar los gritos de la madre de Chloe, desgarradores, cortantes.

Chloe es fuerte, se obligó a pensar Beca. Saldrá de ésta. Todos lo haremos.

* * *

Esto es todo, ha sido más largo que el resto y espero que os haya dejado buen sabor de boca (dentro de la angst, claro) porque lamento comunicaros que me voy de monitora a un campamento y no podré actualizar hasta dentro de un poco más de dos semanas... ¡pero así lo recibiréis con ganas!

Como siempre, es de vosotros de quien depende que continúe escribiendo así que ya sabéis, **fav/follow/review** si queréis saber como continúa la historia.

¡Hasta la próxima y disfrutad del verano! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas aca-lectores! ¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que bien y que hayáis tenido mucho tiempo para volver a ver Pitch Perfect jajaja.

Pues nada, después de bastante tiempo de espera aquí os traigo el quinto capi de mi historia a ver qué os parece. Yo estoy súper orgullosa de éste fic y quiero daros las gracias por vuestros ánimos y opiniones porque me ayudan un montón a seguir.

 ** _Nota_** : Como siempre la parte en _cursiva_ (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia.

¡A leer!

* * *

Cuando Aubrey y Beca cruzaron de nuevo la puerta de la sala de espera del hospital todas las miradas se posaron en ellas, especialmente en la joven DJ.

Las Bellas que estaban sentadas se levantaron y las que ya lo estaban se fueron acercando a sus dos amigas. En cuestión de segundos formaron un círculo a su al rededor. Nadie dijo nada porque, ¿qué iban a decir que Beca no supiera ya? Las palabras no podían curar el dolor, solo difuminarlo, tratar de ocultarlo para que la realidad doliera menos. Y sabían que eso era lo que había tratado de hacer Aubrey cuando había pasado a ver a Chloe.

Pero cuando las palabras no sirven, siempre quedan los gestos.

Como era de esperar fue Amy la que dio el primer paso. Se acercó despacio a su amiga y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, envolviéndola con todo su cuerpo. Aubrey, que estaba a su lado, hizo lo mismo. En seguida se unieron Stacie y Cynthia Rose, e incluso Lily silenciosa como siempre, pasó a formar parte del abrazo. Al final, todas las Bellas rodeaban el pequeño cuerpo de Beca. Era un simple gesto pero lo suficiente para transmitirle a la DJ lo que las palabras no podían. Sus amigas siempre estarían allí, pasara lo que pasase podía contar con ellas y no dejarían que se derrumbase. Beca esbozó una sonrisa entre los brazos de sus amigas. Era muy afortunada de tenerlas.

\- Bueno, vamos a dejarla respirar un poco, ¿no? - dijo la capitana de las Bellas rompiendo el silencio. Sabía que Beca era capaz de ahogarse allí mismo con tal de no pedirles a sus amigas que la soltaran.

Todas las mujeres asintieron y poco a poco fueron separándose, volviendo a quedar en círculo alrededor de la morena.

\- Gracias, chicas - agradeció Beca haciendo un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar. La voz le temblaba cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca y tenía que esforzarse en parpadear lo menos posible para no dejar caer más lágrimas.

\- Para eso estamos aquí - aseguró Stacie con una sonrisa. La esbelta muchacha, siempre alegre, estaba cansada y pesarosa, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras. Pero tenían que ser fuertes por Beca.

\- Yo... - comenzó la DJ. No sabía si era el momento indicado para hablar de ello, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Quizá pensar en otra cosa le viniese bien - Lo siento, chicas - se disculpó. Las Bellas la miraron extrañadas - Siento no haberos contado lo nuestro. Chloe y yo queríamos decíroslo solo que no encontrábamos el momento idóneo. Y ahora supongo que es... demasiado tarde - la voz se le quebró con esas últimas palabras.

\- Ey, Beca, no digas eso - le cortó Amy. Le puso una mano en el hombro y obligó a Beca a mirarla a los ojos - Chloe se va a poner bien. Fin de la discusión - dijo con voz tajante - Y respecto al otro tema... bueno, creo que entre nosotras siempre lo supimos.

El resto de sus compañeras asintieron con una sonrisa. No lo sabían a ciencia cierta y tampoco querían preguntarlo directamente pero la duda siempre estuvo presente.

* * *

 _\- ¿Dónde están Beca y Chloe? - preguntó Chyntia Rose con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- Eso - secundó Ashley - ¿No era una reunión urgente de las Bellas?_

 _\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como entrenar para ser ninja profesional, por ejemplo - murmuró Lilly, pero como de costumbre, nadie la oyó._

 _Ninguna de las mujeres se habían tomado muy bien que su capitana convocara una reunión obligatoria un sábado justo cuando acababan de terminar exámenes, así que el hecho de que dos de las Bellas más importantes no estuvieran presentes hacía que la tensión se palpara en el ambiente._

 _\- Chloe tenía que ir a hablar con su profesor de Literatura porque va a volver a suspender su asignatura - explicó Aubrey. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su amiga - Y Beca... - la verdad es que no sabía dónde estaba la DJ pero algo en su interior le decía que debía inventarse algo si no quería que sus queridas aca compañeras se revelaran contra ella - Pues Beca está-_

 _\- Ni lo intentes, rubia - le cortó Amy impidiendo que pudiera continuar con cualquier mentira - No tienes ni puñetera idea. Admítelo._

 _\- No tengo ni puñetera idea - admitió con resignación. Era inútil intentar engañarlas. Además, mentir nunca había sido su fuerte._

 _\- Ni si quiera sabes si es verdad lo de Chloe, ¿verdad? - preguntó Stacie de brazos cruzados._

 _\- Pues... - la rubia hizo memoria del momento en el que Chloe le dijo que no podría ir a la reunión y ahora que lo pensaba bien, su amiga no había sonado demasiado convincente. La duda se iba haciendo más grande y sus sospechas crecían cada segundo - ¿Pero por qué iba a mentirme?_

 _Las Bellas se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban unas a otras con medias sonrisas, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta pero todas pensaban lo mismo. En menos de un mes no era la primera vez que la morena y la pelirroja llegaban tarde o ni si quiera llegaban, o que no estaban donde decían estar y aparecían tiempo después con escusas que apenas eran capaz de mantener._

 _\- Oh, venga, ¿no lo va a decir nadie? - preguntó Chyntia Rose - Pues nada, como yo soy la lesbiana lo diré yo. Beca y Chloe están juntas._

 _La primera en romper a reír fue Aubrey. Soltó una carcajada tan estrepitosa que sobresaltó al resto de las Bellas. En cuestión de segundos todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas con lágrimas saltando de sus ojos y no sabían muy bien si era por la locura que parecía lo que acababa de decir Chyntia Rose o porque en el fondo sabían que era cierto._

 _\- ¿De verdad lo creéis? - preguntó la capitana del grupo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. Le sorprendía saber que no era la única que tenía sospechas sobre la relación se sus dos amigas._

 _\- Si a estas alturas no están juntas es que tienen un serio problema de comunicación porque la tensión sexual entre ellas se puede cortar en el aire - afirmó Stacie haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera cortando el aire que la rodeaba._

 _El resto del grupo asintió al unísono._

 _\- Solo hay que ver cómo se miran - comentó Amy intentando imitar la manera en la que se miraban la morena y la pelirroja a todas horas._

 _\- No, Beca - dijo Chyntia Rose imitando la dulce voz de Chloe - Verás, tienes que bajar las manos más hacia tu cintura y moverlas así, déjame que te enseñe, anda._

 _La sala se llenó de risas de nuevo al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que Chloe aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para tener contacto físico con Beca o básicamente, cómo la DJ hacía que no le salían los pasos de baile para sentir las manos de la pelirroja en su cintura._

 _El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todas las Bellas callaran repentinamente._

 _\- Hola, chicas - saludó Chloe con alegría cerrando la puerta tras de sí - Siento la tardanza. Ya os habrá dicho Aubrey que estaba-_

 _\- Con tu profesor de Literatura, sí - terminó Jessica por ella, aguantándose una sonrisa._

 _\- Bueno, ¿de qué hablabais? - preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad - Se oían las risas desde el pasillo._

 _\- Amy ha contado un chiste muy malo, ya sabes - respondió Aubrey en seguida - Íbamos a empezar ya con la reunión._

 _A penas llevaban cinco minutos de reunión discutiendo sobre qué canción sería la idónea para cantar en las siguientes Regionales cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, interrumpiendo la conversación._

 _\- Hey, Becs - saludó Chloe a la DJ con una amorosa sonrisa casi antes de que ésta terminara de cruzar el umbral de la puerta._

 _El resto de las Bellas no pudo evitar intercambiarse discretas miradas de complicidad._

 _\- Hola, chicas - saludó Beca acercándose al grupo._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Aubrey sin rodeos. Su relación con Chloe no era asunto suyo pero el hecho de que no llegara a tiempo a las reuniones sí lo era._

 _\- Me he entretenido con las prácticas en la radio, lo siento - se disculpó con rapidez, intentando que no hubiera rastro de duda en su voz._

 _\- Ya, pues yo me he cruzado a Jesse antes de venir y me ha pedido que te dijera que el estudio estaba cerrado hasta el martes - comentó Amy alzando las cejas, interrogante._

 _Todas las Bellas se quedaron mirando a la DJ a la espera de una explicación y la pobre Beca podía notar el calor que desprendían sus coloradas mejillas. Miró a Chloe en busca de ayuda, al fin de al cabo, era culpa de las dos._

 _\- Bueno, es igual - dijo la pelirroja intentando restarle importancia al asunto - ¿Empezamos en serio de una vez o no? Que creo que todas queremos irnos lo antes posible a disfrutar del sábado como Dios manda - inconscientemente desvió la mirada hacia Beca cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras y la DJ respondió con una silenciosa sonrisa._

 _Tras aguantar alguna que otra protesta más por la falta de argumentos volvieron al tema que les concernía. Eso sí, nada pudo evitar que todas las Bellas se fijaran en las miradas llenas de amor y cariño que se lanzaban sus dos amigas durante el resto de la reunión. Si necesitaban tiempo se lo darían, pero tarde o temprano les sacarían la verdad._

* * *

\- Gracias por entenderlo - agradeció Beca de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Entre el llanto y el sueño los tenía tan cansados que parecía que iba a quedarse ciega de un momento a otro.

\- Anda, ven y siéntate un rato - le dijo Amy invitándola a seguirla hacia los pequeños sofás que había en la sala - ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

Beca negó con la cabeza. Si comía algo probablemente lo vomitaría después y eso era algo que prefería ahorrarse.

\- Bueno, seguro que un bollo con un zumo no te hace daño - repuso Aubrey dirigiéndose a la máquina expendedora. Al ser la más mayor del grupo siempre había tenido una especie de instinto protector sobre sus compañeras.

La DJ no tenía fuerzas para oponerse así que se limitó a coger la comida que le ofrecía su compañera y a comérsela en silencio. Quizá su estómago sí lo agradeciera al fin de al cabo.

\- ¿Quieres que avisemos a tu padre? - preguntó Amy pasado un rato - A lo mejor puede traerte algo que puedas necesitar de casa - sugirió a sabiendas de que Beca no se iría del hospital si no era con Chloe de la mano.

La morena se encogió de hombros. No era mala idea, necesitaría algo de ropa y un pequeño neceser con las cosas de aseo pero por otra parte sabía que su padre trataría por todos los medios de convencerla de que fuera a casa a descansar y no se sentía con energía para discutir con él. Mejor dejaría ese problema para más tarde.

\- Deberíais iros a descansar, chicas - comentó Beca sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga. Ella era la novia de Chloe, tenía que estar allí, pero sus compañeras no tenían por qué. Apenas habían dormido y el cansancio se leía en sus caras como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

\- Ni hablar - negó Stacie con seriedad.

\- No vamos a dejarte aquí sola - añadió Cynthia Rose, seguida por un coro de negaciones procedentes del resto de las Bellas.

\- Chicas, por favor, no hace fal-

Beca iba a hacer un último intento de convencer a sus amigas cuando dos médicos cruzaron la sala a toda prisa. Apenas le dio tiempo a verlos con claridad pero juraría que uno de ellos era el hombre moreno que había atendido a Chloe. Pocos segundos después pasó también la enfermera que le había cambiado la medicación hacía unas horas. A pesar de su serio semblante parecía agobiada y Beca se levantó de un salto para ir hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? - le preguntó agarrándola del brazo probablemente más fuerte de lo que debería. El pánico se estaba haciendo presa de su corazón y le costaba respirar más de lo normal.

\- Se llevan a su compañera al quirófano - explicó la mujer con una calma profesional a pesar de la presión que estaba ejerciendo Beca en su brazo - Su estado ha empeorado y tenemos que intervenir de urgencia.

La enfermera apenas había acabado la frase cuando Beca echó a correr por el pasillo.

* * *

Y... ¡Esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No os podéis quejar porque me ha vuelto a quedar un capi bastante largo jajaja no me os acostumbréis xD Sé que ha tenido menos Bechloe como tal pero me parecía importante añadir a las Bellas, que al fin de al cabo son como la familia. De todas maneras preparaos porque en principio el próximo capi sí traerá más feels.

Lo de siempre, sé que ya tengo bastantes lectores que siguen está historia pero no os hacéis idea de lo que puede animar saber que más gente lo está leyendo. Así que **fav/follow/review** para que continúe.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenas aca-lectores! QUE BRITTANY HA SIDO CONFIRMADA PARA PP3 LOS ACA-DIOSES NOS HAN BENDECIDO Y TENEMOS UNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE BECHLOE SEA CANON OMG. Y como estoy tan súper feliz (a pesar de haber tardado un poco en actualizar), os traigo un capi más largo que ninguno lleno de feels. Preparaos.

 _ **Nota**_ : Como siempre, la parte en _cursiva_ (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

¡A leer!

* * *

\- ¡Señorita, no puede pasar por ahí! - gritó una voz detrás suyo.

Beca pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de perplejidad en el semblante de la enfermera cuando hizo caso omiso a su petición y siguió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Chloe. Iba tan acelerada que al doblar la última esquina tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Aprovechó para parar un segundo y recuperar el aliento y entornó los ojos para vislumbrar el final del pasillo.

Lo que vio hizo que se le parase el corazón.

El médico moreno y una enfermera de más edad que la anterior empujaban a paso acelerado una camilla hacia el final del pasillo donde otro enfermero aguardaba con la puerta abierta, apremiando a sus compañeros con la mirada. Beca no podía apartar la vista de la camilla. Era Chloe, Sin ninguna duda la melena pelirroja que caía por ambos lados de la camilla era la de su novia. Seguía llevando esos aparatosos tubos en la nariz, conectados al suero que transportaba la enfermera con una de sus manos. Beca podría jurar que estaba aún más pálida que cuando la había dejado. Parecía débil, a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr de nuevo. Avanzaba más rápido que ellos y en cuestión de segundos estaba solo a unos metros de Chloe. Quería gritar su nombre pero no podía gastar fuerzas, tenía que llegar hasta ella antes de que llegara hasta la puerta, antes de que entrase en el quirófano, antes de que-

\- ¡No! - gritó cuando una fuerza extraña tiró de su brazo, deteniéndola repentinamente. Un enfermero le sujetaba con firmeza y en apenas un segundo se unió Aubrey, que había salido corriendo tras ella cuando había huido de la sala de espera.

Intentó zafarse de ellos por todos los medios pero estaba demasiado débil como para lograrlo. A pesar de ello, siguió tirando, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de los que la sujetaban.

\- ¡No, Chloe! ¡Chloe! - gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, cuando a través de unos ojos llorosos, vio como la camilla en la que iba su otra mitad atravesaba el umbral del quirófano - ¡Chloe! ¡Chloe!

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos fue como si algo le golpeara con fuerza en el pecho, parando todo a su al rededor, haciendo que lo que hacía un segundo había sido caos, fuese calma. No se oía nada, ni si quiera su propia respiración. Dejó de oponer resistencia y se dejó caer al suelo, como una pluma, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a ella. Se tumbó sobre la fría baldosa y se encogió sobre sí misma. El silencio era tan ensordecedor que pensó que le taladraría los oídos, aunque ¿qué importaba? Todo lo que le importaba en la vida acababa de entrar en el quirófano y quizá no volviera a verla nunca.

\- ¡Beca, respira! - exclamó Aubrey agachándose y zarandeando el cuerpo de Beca con fuerza. La obligó a incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas.

La morena se había quedado tan blanca como la leche, después de gritar no le había dado tiempo a volver a llenar sus pulmones. Pudo notar como alguien golpeaba metódicamente su espalda, obligándola a encorvarse hacia delante. Abrió la boca y dejó que el aire llenase sus pulmones.

\- Joder, Beca, casi me matas del susto - le reprendió Aubrey con seriedad. La rubia estaba casi tan pálida como ella, solo de la impresión de ver a la DJ así - ¿Estás bien?

Beca movió la cabeza despacio. Tras varias bocanadas de aire había recuperado casi del todo la consciencia y se mantenía por sí misma sentada en el suelo. Todo lo que acababa de pasar transcurría en su mente a cámara lenta, escena por escena.

\- Chloe... - murmuró con voz temblorosa. Se frotó los ojos, y al pasarse la mano por la mejilla se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Otra vez.

\- Chloe estará bien - le aseguró Aubrey sentándose a su lado - Eres tú la que me preocupa.

\- Si la operación no sale bien... - comenzó a decir Beca. El mero pensamiento era demasiado doloroso pero tenía que expresarlo en voz alta o explotaría - Si Chloe no... si ella no... - Aubrey asintió, haciéndola ver que sabía a lo que se refería, no hacía falta que lo dijera - No voy a poder. Yo... me moriré.

\- Nadie se va a morir, Beca - afirmó la rubia, echándose hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en la pared. La DJ la imitó - Ni Chloe, ni tú, ¿me oyes?

Beca asintió, pero Aubrey pudo ver el reflejo de la duda en su mirada.

\- Escucha, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella - le pidió poniendo una mano en su hombro - ¿La quieres verdad?

La DJ asintió de nuevo, esta vez con seguridad. Si había algo de lo que estaba segura en este mundo era de eso. Quería a Chloe. Y por raro que pareciera se había encargado de demostrárselo. O de intentarlo al menos.

* * *

 _Chloe era muy romántica. Cualquiera que la conociese estaría de acuerdo en admitir que prácticamente se podían ver corazoncitos saliendo de su mirada en ciertos momentos, sobretodo cuando miraba a la DJ. Era enamoradiza y le encantaban los pequeños detalles, las sorpresas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Y Beca lo sabía._

 _Por otra parte, Beca no era nada romántica. Ese aspecto del amor no era especialmente su fuerte, lo suyo no eran los detalles, los regalos o las cursiladas. El color rosa no estaba precisamente en sus colores favoritos y lo de dibujar corazones por todas partes le daba poco menos que arcadas. Y Chloe lo sabía._

 _Ambas estaban bien con eso, se complementaban, algo así como el yin y el yan._

 _Sin embargo, hacía tres meses que la morena y la pelirroja habían confesado sus sentimientos, tres meses de ese día tan especial en el que habían decidido que estarían juntas, y la DJ se había propuesto que al menos por un día sería ella la romántica de la pareja. Sería un esfuerzo, sí, pero lo haría por Chloe._

 _Sólo eran las ocho de la mañana cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su profundo sueño._

 _\- ¡Ya va! - rugió Chloe Enviado desde mi iPhone_

 _\- ¿Eres Chloe Beale? - le preguntó un muchacho al otro lado de la puerta. Debía ser unos años menor que ella, pero era bastante más alto y sostenía un enorme ramo de flores, el uniforme de la floristería le delataba. La pelirroja a penas había terminado de asentir cuando el chico le puso el ramo en sus brazos y se dio la vuelta._

 _\- ¿De quién...? - comenzó a preguntar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que el chico iba ya por la mitad del pasillo y probablemente no le oyera. Suspiró y entró a la habitación de nuevo._

 _Dejó con cuidado el ramo encima de la cama y lo examinó detenidamente. Era enorme, más grande que cualquiera que nadie le hubiera regalado nunca. Tenía flores de todos los tipos y colores, rosas, claveles, tulipanes y sus favoritas, margaritas. Inspiró con fuerza en inhaló el aroma que desprendía el ramo, llenando sus pulmones con su fresco olor. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, escondida entre los tallos, había una pequeña tarjeta. La tomó en sus manos y la leyó._

 _"Feliz aniversario, Chlo (como le cuentes a alguien que te he enviado flores, considérate aca-muerta). Te quiere, Beca"_

 _Chloe no pudo evitar sonreír, solo su novia era capaz de meter una amenaza en un mensaje romántico con tal de mantener su reputación de chica mala. Dobló la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo. Si Beca quería ser romántica por un día, no sería ella quién se lo impidiera y menos aún si era su aniversario._

 _El resto del día estuvo repleto de notas de amor, bombones y todo ese tipo de cosas que hacían que Chloe sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Dado que ella era mayor que Beca, no iban a las mismas clases y si a eso le sumabas que ambas estaban en plena época de exámenes, la morena y la pelirroja no pudieron verse en todo el día. Hasta, claro está, la cena. Y no una cena cualquiera, si no una que Beca se había encargado de preparar, poniendo un cuidado minucioso en cada detalle._

 _La DJ había citado a su novia a las 9 en casa de su padre, la cual había pedido prestada para la ocasión. Chloe llegó puntual, como era de esperar y llamó al timbre. Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba. Estaba nerviosa, casi más que en su primera cita aunque probablemente fuera por el hecho de que por primera vez, ella no tenía todo bajo control. Oyó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y respiró hondo._

 _\- Wow, Becs, estás preciosa - afirmó la pelirroja, casi deslumbrada por la belleza de su chica. Cuando la conoció, la DJ no llevaba otra cosa que vaqueros rasgados, deportivas y camisetas de sus bandas favoritas y la costó casi dos meses convencerla de que se probara un vestido. Y ahora la tenía ahí delante, con un ajustado vestido rojo que reafirmaba su pequeña figura y la melena castaña suelta sobre sus hombros. Estaba increíble._

 _\- Tú también estás preciosa, Chlo - aseguró Beca, aunque no era nada nuevo. Al contrario que ella, Chloe iba arreglada a todas partes, siempre conjuntada de arriba a abajo y era algo que Beca admiraba y adoraba a partes iguales. A pesar de eso, tenía que admitir que esa noche iba especialmente guapa, con una camisa del color de sus ojos y una falda blanca que hacía que la mirada de la DJ fuese a parar a sus perfectas curvas._

 _Se quedaron por un momento ahí paradas, observando a la otra, como dos adolescentes nerviosas. Chloe se movió primero, envolvió con suavidad la cintura de Beca y acortó la distancia entre sus labios. La besó con cariño y ella respondió con pasión._

 _\- Feliz aniversario - susurró la pelirroja contra sus labios cuando rompieron el beso - Y gracias por todo lo de hoy._

 _\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque queda lo mejor - añadió cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola por el interior de la casa hasta el jardín interior._

 _Esperó unos segundos para darle más emoción y empujó la puerta, haciendo que Chloe se quedara sin respiración. Todo el jardín estaba decorado con luces, que envolvían de una manera casi mágica a la mesa y el par de sillas de madera que había en el centro. Un bonito mantel cubría la mesa, preparada para dos, con una vela en el centro._

 _\- Beca... es precioso - dijo Chloe dando un paso al frente y mirando a su alrededor - Si llego a saber que podías ser así de romántica te hubiera dejado preparar más citas, ¿sabes?_

 _\- A callar, pelirroja - respondió Beca intentando ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas - Esto no sale de aquí._

 _\- Está bien, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - prometió riéndose._

 _\- Bueno, voy a terminar de preparar la comida, tu ponte cómoda y prepárate para la mejor cena de tu vida - dijo la DJ antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina._

 _Haciendo caso a su novia, Chloe se sentó en una de las sillas y cerró los ojos. Era tan afortunada de tener a Beca que a veces le resultaba increíble. Ella siempre había ido saltando de una relación a otra, con chicos, con chicas, pero nunca había durado mucho más de un mes. Había llegado a pensar que era culpa suya, pero Beca le había demostrado que se equivocaba, solo era que no había encontrado a la persona ideal, que no la había encontrado a ella._

 _\- ¡Mierda! - un grito desde la cocina interrumpió los pensamientos de Chloe._

 _\- ¿Beca? - preguntó corriendo a toda velocidad a la cocina - ¿Beca, estás bien?_

 _Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encontró a la DJ sentada en una silla con la cara enterrada entre las manos._

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó acercándose a ella, a pesar de que el fuerte olor a quemado en la cocina no precisaba de explicación alguna._

 _\- Nada - respondió poniéndose en pie de un salto, sobresaltando a la pelirroja, que se apartó a un lado - Absolutamente nada._

 _Cogió la cacerola que había en el fuego y tiró su contenido a la basura con brusquedad. Chloe la observaba en silencio. Antes de darse la vuelta, le dio una patada al cubo, intentando descargar su ira, y volvió a sentarse._

 _\- Becs, cielo - dijo Chloe con suavidad, acercándose a ella por detrás. Le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le acarició la mejilla - No pasa nada._

 _\- Sí pasa - la rabia en su voz hacía que a Chloe se le encogiera el corazón - Llevaba toda la maldita tarde, te iba a encantar, Chlo._

 _\- De eso estoy segura - afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa._

 _\- Pero tenía que ser perfecto para ti - repuso Beca con tristeza. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Chloe - Te lo merecías. Te mereces todo, ¿sabes?_

 _\- ¿A qué viene esto? - preguntó extrañada. Beca no era así, no se derrumbaba por una tontería como haber quemado la comida._

 _\- Eres genial, Chloe - explicó la morena en un susurro, volviendo a bajar la cabeza - A veces pienso que no merezco tenerte, ¿sabes? Eres más de lo que jamás habría podido desear y quería demostrártelo hoy, con eso - añadió mirando la cacerola vacía - Por nuestro aniversario. Quería estar a la altura._

 _Chloe la miraba perpleja, no cabía en su cabeza cómo su novia podía pensar eso cuando era todo lo contrario._

 _\- Eres una completa idiota, Beca Mitchell - dijo muy seria, rodeando la silla para poder mirarle a la cara. Se puso de rodillas para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, si alguien tiene que estar a la altura, soy yo - pudo ver una débil sonrisa en los labios de Beca, las dos chicas siempre discutían sobre su diferencia de alturas - Me haces más feliz de lo que podría imaginar y doy gracias cada día por haber tenido la suerte de escucharte cantar aquel día en la ducha._

 _Beca levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos azules que brillaban mirándola como si fuera lo más valioso del universo. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Chloe y se puso de pie, dejándose caer entre los brazos de la pelirroja._

 _\- Te quiero - le susurró al oído abrazándola con fuerza._

 _\- Yo también te quiero - respondió Chloe dejándose envolver entre los pequeños brazos de su novia. Cuando Beca aflojó el abrazo, le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente - Voy al jardín a por el móvil y llamamos a una pizzería, ¿te parece?_

 _Beca asintió con una sonrisa y Chloe desapareció por la puerta de la cocina._

 _\- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó Chloe nada más mirar a través del cristal de la puerta - Beca cielo, ni se te ocurra venir._

 _En cuestión de segundos y haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la pelirroja, la DJ apareció por detrás para ver lo que pasaba._

 _Decir que estaba lloviendo era poco, diluviaba. Con tal fuerza que las gotas retumbaban contra la empapada madera y los vasos, antes vacíos, rebosaban de agua._

 _\- Tú no te preocupes, Becs - empezó a decir Chloe - Solo ha sido mala suert-_

 _A penas pudo acabar la frase porque se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas de Beca. Al principio se asustó, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a su novia apoyada en la pared intentando controlar un ataque de risa, no pudo evitar reírse también. No habrían podido decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, riendo sin parar hasta que se les saltaban las lágrimas._

 _Unas horas después estaban las dos sentadas en el sofá, con migas de pizza todavía por el suelo y las dos envueltas en los brazos de la otra._

 _\- Ha sido el mejor aniversario del mundo - aseguró Chloe retirando un mechón de la frente de Beca, que descansaba sobre ella._

 _\- Te mereces eso y más - repuso la morena con una sonrisa. Giró suavemente la cabeza y la besó en los labios - Aunque esta es la última vez que preparo yo una cita._

* * *

\- Entonces hazlo por ella - repitió Aubrey sin retirar la mano de su hombro.

\- Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento - aseguró Beca. Tuvieron un segundo de contacto visual antes de que la DJ apartara la mirada. No era tan fácil como la rubia pensaba.

Estuvieron allí sentadas en el vacío pasillo el siguiente par de horas y a penas intercambiaron tres palabras más. Había demasiado en juego para ambas detrás de aquella puerta de quirófano como para hablar de cosas sin importancia. Y hablar de la realidad inminente era demasiado doloroso.

Debía ser alrededor de la hora de comer cuando uno de los médicos salió, retirándose la mascarilla de la boca y con la bata verde de operaciones aún puesta. Tanto Aubrey como Beca se pusieron de pie de un salto y miraron al hombre con expresión interrogante.

\- Ha salido todo bien - dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que flotaba en el aire - Se va a recuperar.

El nudo que llevaba en la garganta de Beca desde que había recibido la llamada de teléfono hacía, lo que a ella le parecía una eternidad, se aflojó ligeramente, permitiéndole por primera vez en horas, suspirar de alivio.

* * *

¡Pues esto es todo! Espero no haberme pasado ni de angst al principio ni de fluff al final y que os haya gustado.

Me voy dos semanas a la playa y no sé si podré actualizar, pero lo intentaré. Como siempre, sé que ya sois bastantes los que leéis este fic pero a veces me falta motivación así que ya sabéis, una pequeña **review** con vuestra opinión no os cuesta nada de tiempo y a mi me anima un montón a seguir.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenas aca-lectores! Lo primero de todo quiero agradeceros de todo corazón las reviews que me habéis dejado en el capi anterior, no sabéis lo importante que es. **Gracias**.

Os traigo por aquí un capi cortito que aún así merece la pena leer, por supuesto. Como estoy en la playa no sé si podré actualizar pronto el siguiente, que además promete venir cargado de feels. Quería algo cortito antes de EL capítulo.

 ** _Nota_** : Como siempre, la parte en _cursiva_ (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

¡A leer!

* * *

El médico les había dicho que Chloe estaba en cuidados intensivos y que aún tardaría unas pocas horas en despertar. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de verla, Beca comprendía que tenían que ser sus padres los que estuvieran con ella cuando despertase así que después de mucho insistir, Aubrey y Amy la convencieron para que bajara a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo. Si había cualquier novedad la avisarían.

Estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando casi se choca con alguien a quién no esperaba encontrarse.

\- ¿Jesse? - preguntó sorprendida, parpadeando un par de veces por si el cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada.

\- ¡Beca! - exclamó el chico acercándose a ella. Se quedó frente a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza - Lo siento mucho, verás como todo acaba bien.

Beca se tensó cuando sintió los brazos de Jesse envolviéndola tan de repente, pero estaba tan cansada que en seguida se relajó y se apoyó en su pecho.

\- Gracias - le agradeció con sinceridad. Era en ocasiones como esa en la que te dabas cuenta de cuánto necesitabas a la gente que te quería - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Me ha llamado Aubrey - explicó Jesse - He venido en cuanto he podido. Sé que es importante para ti.

Beca asintió con una sonrisa. Tenía suerte de tener a Jesse como amigo. A pesar de que le costó un poco digerir la noticia de su relación con Chloe, con el tiempo lo había aceptado y ahora era íntimo amigo de ambas. De hecho, siempre bromeaban con que tenían que encontrarle una novia y la pareja ya tenía una elegida, cierta rubia cantante de a capela de fuerte carácter con la que cada vez estrechaba más su relación.

\- Iba a comer algo, ¿me acompañas? - le preguntó. No le vendría mal un poco de compañía para hacer más amena la espera hasta ver a Chloe.

\- Será un placer - respondió tendiéndole teatralmente el brazo para que se agarrase a él - Siempre y cuando no tengas ninguna noticia nueva sobre tu sexualidad - añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Beca río con ganas y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su amigo.

* * *

 _\- Jesse, ¿podemos comer hoy juntos? - le preguntó aquella mañana cuando se lo cruzó en la estación de radio - Quiero contarte algo._

 _\- Sí, claro - contestó él extrañado. No habían quedado como tal los dos solos desde que habían roto y aunque su relación como amigos era bastante buena, la propuesta le pilló por sorpresa - ¿A las dos en la cafetería?_

 _\- Perfecto, ¡allí nos vemos! - exclamó saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta. Tenía que decirle a Chloe que Jesse había aceptado a comer con ella para contarle sobre su relación._

 _Lo habían hablado hacía unos días y a pesar de que nadie sabía que estaban saliendo, a Chloe le pareció buena idea que Beca se lo comentase a su exnovio, básicamente porque no sabían como se lo tomaría y la pelirroja sabía que era importante para su novia._

 _Como era de esperar, empezaron hablando de temas irrelevantes, cosas sin importancia como los estudios, los ensayos de sus respectivos grupos o el tiempo que había hecho durante la semana. Nada muy profundo que hiciera aflorar sentimientos no deseados._

 _Llegado el momento, Beca decidió abordar el tema que les había llevado allí._

 _\- Jesse, yo quería contarte algo - comenzó la DJ tras un largo silencio - No quiero que te enteres por otra persona y-_

 _\- Lo sé - le cortó el chico a mitad de la frase. Beca alzó las cejas extrañada y Jesse sonrió - Venga Beca, no hay más que verte. Desde hace unas semanas pareces otra. Vas prácticamente dando saltitos de felicidad allá por donde pasas y en la radio estás siempre sonriendo y mirando el móvil cada dos por tres - Beca se sonrojó porque era verdad que le encantaba leer los mensajes románticos que le enviaba su novia a todas horas, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público - Te conozco Beca, estás enamorada - sentenció con seguridad - Solo tengo una cosa que decirte, sea quién sea es un tío afortunado y si te hace algo, no tienes más que decírmelo y me lo cargo._

 _El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Beca para no romper a reír a carcajadas fue casi sobrehumano._

 _\- Ya, Jesse, respecto a eso. Tienes razón - afirmó conteniendo la respiración. Se obligó a mantenerse seria para que su exnovio no pensase que se estaba burlando de él - Es verdad, estoy con alguien - dejó que Jesse se relamiese momentáneamente de su acertada deducción antes de continuar - Estoy con Chloe._

 _El chico abrió los ojos como platos y Beca podría jurar que había palidecido en cuestión de segundos._

 _\- ¿Con Chloe? - preguntó sin parpadear. La DJ asintió - Chloe es una chica._

 _\- Buena observación, sí - afirmó Beca intentando restarle importancia._

 _\- Ouch. Eso duele - se quejó frunciendo el ceño. Por el tono en el que lo dijo Beca supuso que no se lo había tomado demasiado mal - Eso es un ataque de lleno a mi hombría, ¿sabes?_

 _\- Lo suponía - afirmó - Pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo - añadió agitando las manos con impotencia. Enamorarse de Chloe era inevitable. Llámalo destino o como quieras, pero algo en su interior intuía que tenía que pasar - Pero por eso quería contártelo yo antes de que te enterases por otra persona._

 _\- Mi exnovia tiene novia - murmuró pensativo. Guardó silencio un instante y encogiéndose de hombros, añadió - Necesitaré un tiempo pero supongo que lo asimilaré._

 _Beca sonrío y asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Gracias. Sé que para ti no es fácil pero significa mucho que lo aceptes - le agradeció - Si te sirve de algo, soy muy feliz._

 _\- Claro que me sirve - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. De manera natural paso la mano por encima de la mesa y la puso sobre la de Beca - Me alegro por ti, de verdad._

* * *

Apenas había podido darle dos mordiscos al sándwich de pollo que acababa de comprarse cuando el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se le resbala de las manos al ir a cogerlo.

Era un mensaje de la madre de Chloe. "Sube, te está esperando".

El corazón de Beca comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Se quedó mirando a Jesse, momentáneamente paralizada, como si de la emoción su cuerpo no pudiera responder.

\- Tu chica te espera, Beca - le apremió Jesse con una sonrisa viendo la expresión en su rostro - Ve a por ella.

Con solo pensar en Chloe la DJ volvió en sí y guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo echó a correr. Su novia estaba despierta y la estaba esperando.

* * *

¡Esto es todo!

A ver, no sé que opinaréis vosotros de Jesse en general, pero yo a pesar de ser la shiper número uno de Bechloe, no le odio, ni mucho menos. Me parece un chico genial y que Beca es importante para él a pesar de que obviamente vaya a acabar con Chloe porque lo digo yo, y así he querido plasmarlo en el capi. Espero que os haya gustado.

Ah, y el guiño a Jaubrey (el ship de Jesse y Aubrey) me apetecía incluirlo porque me parecen monos y al ser pareja en la vida real no sé, pegan mucho.

Pues nada, como siempre os pido, por favor, dejadme **reviews** con vuestras opiniones e ideas. Sí, si hay algo que os apetezca leer o alguna escena que tengáis en mente para flashbacks o lo que sea, siempre me puede ayudar y puede acabar siendo parte de un capi.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Muy buenas aca-lectores! Aquí os traigo el capi prometido. Creo que es de los mejores, en lo que a feels Bechloe se refiere. Os va a gustar.

Como curiosidad os diré que recientemente he tenido una experiencia cercana a un hospital (en una ambulancia para ser exactos) y me pusieron una vía en el brazo y a pesar de lo horrible del momento (se me había salido la rodilla) no pude evitar sonreír al acordarme de Chloe en mi fic. En fin, así de obsesionada estoy.

 _ **Nota**_ : Como siempre la parte en _cursiva_ (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia.

Dicho esto, ¡disfrutad el capi!

* * *

Cuando Beca dobló la última esquina del largo pasillo vio a los padres de Chloe saliendo de la habitación de su novia. Sus miradas se cruzaron y su corazón se aceleró aun más, si cabe.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó cuando aún les separaban unos metros. Debió hablar demasiado alto porque la enfermera que estaba en el pasillo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicando que bajara el todo de voz. Tendría que comportarse si no quería que acabaran echándola.

\- Viva - contestó la madre de Chloe con un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de la situación que estaban viviendo, sus mejillas habían recuperado un poco de color. Probablemente el ver a su hija despierta hubiera contribuido a ello.

Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna de Beca al pensar en ver a Chloe. A penas habían pasado 24 horas desde la última vez que habían hablado, discutido más bien, pero Beca necesitaba oír su voz más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

\- Está muy débil - aclaró el padre de Chloe pasándose cansado una mano por su rojiza cabellera - Tendrán que hacerle varias pruebas para determinar las posibles secuelas - hizo una pausa y añadió - Pero esta viva.

No dijeron nada más. Quizás porque no sabían que decir o quizás porque era demasiado doloroso hablar del estado de su hija al otro lado de la puerta. Pasado un minuto de silencio la Señora Beale asintió con una sonrisa, indicándole a Beca que podía pasar.

\- ¿Chloe? - preguntó empujando la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido para no sobresaltarla.

Durante las interminables horas de espera, Beca se habría preguntado cómo reaccionaría al ver a Chloe después de una larguísima noche de miedo e incertidumbre. Sin embargo, de todas las posibilidades, no había barajado la más obvia: romper a llorar. Tan simple como eso.

Cualquiera que conociera a las dos chicas, incluidas ellas mismas, coincidiría en que Beca era la fuerte de la pareja. Chloe era sensible, soñadora y risueña. En ocasiones era tan inocente que a Beca le daban ganas de no dejarla salir de casa sin compañía por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarla. Chloe lloraba viendo películas románticas y gritaba cuando había una araña en su cuarto. La pelirroja era, por definición, la persona más adorable del mundo. Y Beca consideraba que era su deber protegerla. A pesar de ser unos años menor, ella era más realista, más sensata. Beca no lloraba con las películas románticas, de hecho, las odiaba, solo las veía porque le encantaba el modo en el que Chloe la abrazaba para llorar en su hombro cuando el final era más dramático de lo esperado. Beca era la que corría hasta la habitación de Chloe cuando la oía gritar "¡Becaaaaa! ¡Hay una araña gigante en la pared! ¡Va a matarme!" y con ayuda de una zapatilla acababa con el problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era difícil que Beca tuviera miedo de algo, difícil que la hicieran daño. Pero Chloe era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles. Lo que más quería y lo que más temía perder.

Por eso cuando vio a la pelirroja, tumbada en la cama con los ojos entreabiertos, dejando ver un atisbo de ese azul cristalino que tanto la enamoraba, se le empañaron los ojos. Llevaba horas llorando, pero estas lágrimas no eran de dolor o sufrimiento, si no de felicidad, de alivio al ver que la persona a la que más quería estaba a salvo.

\- Be-Beca - articuló Chloe a duras penas. El sonido de su voz no hizo más que avivar las lágrimas de su novia.

Beca se acercó a la cama despacio, insegura, como si tuviera miedo de que no fuera real, y observó cada detalle. Los finos tubos que ayudaban a respirar a Chloe seguían allí y además una gruesa vía conectaba su antebrazo con un suero transparente que colgaba de la cabecera de la cama. La pierna en la que había tenido la lesión estaba inmovilizada, mientras que el brazo descansaba escayolado sobre su regazo, reforzado por un cabestrillo que pasaba por detrás de su cuello. Reparó también en la cicatriz que iba desde el final de su ceja izquierda hasta la parte alta de su pómulo, de casi un dedo de largo y pasando peligrosamente cerca de su ojo. Tenía también un poco de bendaje cubriéndole la frente, probablemente donde los médicos acabasen de practicar la operación. A Beca se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo.

A pesar de estar medio dormida, a Chloe no le costó darse cuenta de lo que estaba buscando inconscientemente su novia. Muy despacio, se hizo a un lado y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Beca sonrío, afortunadamente la cama era lo suficientemente grande.

Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama para que Chloe no notase de golpe el peso extra y reptó lentamente hacia su regazo. Procurando causar el menor daño posible apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, como tantas otras veces había hecho y enterrando la cabeza en la bata de hospital de Chloe, rompió a llorar con libertad mientras ella le acariciaba la morena melena con cariño. La pequeña cabeza de Beca encajaba entre la clavícula y el hombro de Chloe a la perfección, como si de un puzzle se tratase. Ambas lo sabían y acostumbraban a colocarse así en momentos como ese. En momentos en los que Beca era sólo Beca, necesitada de la protección y el abrigo de su novia. Momentos en los que se sentía pequeña y sólo quería que Chloe la acogiera en su regazo y la acariciara el pelo.

Curiosamente, habían descubierto esta armonía bastante antes de estar juntas como pareja.

* * *

 _Miró el reloj. Las 3:00 de la mañana. Chloe suspiró con resignación. Todas las noches igual._

 _Desde que la operaron de los nódulos y cada vez más a menudo, se levantaba a altas horas de la madrugada con la garganta reseca y áspera y cada vez que tragaba saliva veía las estrellas._

 _Palpó a ciegas la mesilla en busca de el vaso de agua que solía llevarse por la noche pero se acordó con rabia que estaba tan cansada al llegar del ensayo de las Bellas que se había olvidado de prepararlo. Sabía que no conseguiría dormirse si no se refrescaba así que se levantó perezosa de la cama y bajó a la cocina._

 _No había terminado de llenar el vaso cuando unos ruidos la sobresaltaron, haciéndola derramar unas gotas sobre la encimera. El sonido provenía del porche de la casa, eran maderas viejas y crujían con facilidad, aún así parecía que había alguien._

 _\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad acercándose a la puerta. Nadie contestó._

 _Más ruidos, aunque esta vez no parecían de la madera si no más bien sollozos ahogados. Inquieta, terminó de abrir la puerta y asomó su pelirroja cabeza._

 _\- ¿Qué...? - comenzó a preguntar pero calló al ver a alguien sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cara enterrada entre las piernas semiflexionadas. Se acercó para ver mejor - ¿Quién...? - volvió a dejar la pregunta inacabada, pues reconocería esa melena morena en cualquier parte - ¿Beca?_

 _La DJ se levantó de un salto al oír su nombre. Claramente estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Chloe salir de la casa y por la cara de confundida que puso, la pelirroja dedujo que eran pensamientos profundos. O tristes al menos, porque tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados de llorar._

 _\- Chloe... ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? - preguntó en un inútil intento de aparentar normalidad._

 _\- Me he levantado a por agua y he oído... Bueno, te he oído - se corrigió - Estabas llorando - no era una pregunta si no más bien una afirmación._

 _Beca se pasó la mano por la mejilla, intentando eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas, aunque sabía que era tarde._

 _\- Yo... - titubeó, retirándose las manos de la cara - Da igual._

 _\- No da igual - repuso Chloe sin rodeos. Ver a la DJ llorar era raro. Muy raro. Y la importaba demasiado como para pasarlo por alto - ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Sí, Chlo, no te preocupes, de verdad - respondió Beca en un tono muy poco convincente. Inconscientemente, apretó los labios. Una parte de ella quería contarle sus problemas pero otra no quería dejarse en ridículo delante de su mejor amiga, de la que para colmo, estaba enamorada._

 _\- Puedes contármelo, ¿sabes? - afirmó la pelirroja con dulzura. Acortó la distancia entre ellas y le puso una mano en el hombro._

 _\- Es una tontería, en realidad - explicó la morena. Pero la mirada de Chloe la animaba a que siguiera hablando - Sólo una estúpida pesadilla sobre el divorcio de mis padres - cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios se sintió como una niña pequeña, indefensa. Pero los ojos de Chloe no mostraban reproche, si no verdadero interés - Supongo que a mi retorcida mente le gusta recordarme de vez en cuando que no tuve una infancia muy agradable._

 _Chloe la miró con tristeza. Ella siempre había gozado de una familia muy unida y le era inimaginable lo doloroso que había tenido que ser para Beca. Después de un breve silencio, la morena continuó._

 _\- Yo tenía a penas seis años y estaban todo el día a gritos. A la menor tontería levantaban la voz - hizo una pausa para parpadear un par de veces y evitar derramar más lágrimas pero fue inútil. A pesar de ello, siguió hablando - De ahí viene mi afición por la música, ¿sabes? Me pasaba el día con los cascos puestos para no oírles discutir - explicó con tristeza - Luego llegaron los abogados, las peleas por la custodia, los cambios continuos de casa..._

 _La DJ se quedó con la mirada perdida, probablemente sumida en los recuerdos._

 _\- No suena muy bien - dijo Chloe en un intento de que siguiera hablando._

 _\- Era un infierno - mustió Beca en un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Pidió disculpas con la mirada y Chloe sonrío - Y lo peor es que yo pensaba que era por mi culpa. Estaba sola y creía que lo merecía. Lo sigo creyendo - afirmó ahogando un sollozo._

 _Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Chloe fue consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellas. Beca era una niña. Si bien no se llevaban muchos años, era lo justo para que se notara en momentos como aquel. Podría haberle dicho que ella nunca la dejaría, que si se lo pidiese, estaría siempre con ella. Que la quería y que nunca se iría de su lado. Quería hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. No era el momento._

 _En su lugar, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la morena con sus brazos y la abrazó con todo el cariño que fue capaz. Beca se dejó con gusto e incluso rodeó también el cuerpo de su amiga._

 _\- Gracias - agradeció al soltarla, ya un poco más calmada._

 _\- Siempre - contestó la pelirroja, haciendo que la confusión se expresara en el rostro de su compañera. Intentó ser más precisa - Siempre que lo necesites, Becs._

 _La DJ sonrió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar otra vez. Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta. No quería montar más escenas._

 _\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir - aconsejó encaminándose hacia la puerta - Si no, Aubrey nos matará mañana._

 _Chloe asintió y la siguió hacia el interior de la casa. Anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Chloe._

 _\- Buenas noches, Chlo - se despidió Beca haciendo un suave gesto con la mano._

 _\- Buenas noches, Becs - respondió ella poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de su puerta._

 _A lo mejor fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía que Beca iba a decir algo más. Tras un minuto de silencio en el pasillo, abrió la puerta y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la DJ echaba a andar hacia su habitación. Si no llega a ser porque no se escuchaba absolutamente nada en la enorme casa no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Beca se había parado a mitad de camino. Extrañada, asomó la cabeza y vio a la morena de pie en mitad del pasillo._

 _\- Chloe - susurró en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyera y se acercara ella. Cuando la pelirroja llegó a su lado maldijo su estupidez. ¿Qué pensaba decirle? ¿Que se sentía sola? ¿Que si la importaba quedarse con ella? No se le ocurrían ideas muy brillantes a esas horas de la noche. Chloe la miraba expectante - Ehh... Olvídalo, buenas noches._

 _Se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, deseando que la oscuridad le impidiera a la pelirroja ver sus coloradas mejillas. A penas había dado tres pasos cuando notó de nuevo una mano en su hombro._

 _\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? - preguntó la pelirroja con tanta naturalidad que atenuó aún más el rubor en el rostro de Beca. Ni en sus mejores sueños la mujer de la que estaba enamorada le preguntaba eso._

 _\- ¿No te importa acost- digo, dormir conmigo? - preguntó un tanto abochornada._

 _\- No Becs, no me importa acostarme contigo - afirmó Chloe con una atrevida sonrisa, poco consciente de lo nerviosa que estaba poniendo a la DJ. En realidad no mentía, no le importaría hacerlo, pero prefirió que la afirmación se quedara en un juego de palabras - Ven._

 _La pelirroja tomó la mano de la morena y la guió al interior de su habitación. Beca estaba tan confundida que no se había dado cuenta que Chloe sólo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes para dormir. Solo camiseta. Sin pantalones. Agitó la cabeza para sacudir esos turbios pensamientos de su mente._

 _Mientras tanto, Chloe ya se había tumbado en la cama, y la miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose qué estaría pensando su compañera y reflexionando sobre si su proposición había sido demasiado atrevida._

 _\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a venir a la cama? - preguntó dando unos golpecitos en la cama, indicándole que se tumbase junto a ella._

 _\- Ehh... Yo... Sí, sí, ya voy - contestó con torpeza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar la curva de sus caderas o sus largas piernas._

 _Se tumbó despacio en el borde de la cama. Estaba tan tensa que podía notar cada músculo de su cuerpo, parecía un palo. Se quedó boca arriba y cerró los ojos. Dudaba que pudiera quedarse dormida es aquellas circunstancias pero valía la pena intentarlo. De pronto notó que el peso del colchón se movía y abrió los ojos, para descubrir la cara de Chloe a solo unos centímetros de la suya, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Chloe siempre sonreía. Siempre._

 _\- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó llevando la mano a una de las mejillas de Beca, para comprobar que no quedase rastro de lágrimas._

 _Al sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Intentó reprimirlo pero la sensación era tan maravillosa que le fue imposible. Asintió, incapaz de articular palabra._

 _Estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido una buena idea cuando notó que una de las manos de Chloe descendía por su espalda hasta su cadera y la obligaba a juntarse a ella. Así, sin previo aviso, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en un hueco junto su hombro y su clavícula, en el que su pequeña cabeza encajaba a la perfección. Sintió como la otra mano de Chloe le acariciaba el cabello, entrelazando sus dedos con sus mechones castaños._

 _\- Yo no te dejaré nunca sola - le susurró la pelirroja al oído. Beca no sabría decir el qué exactamente pero había algo en su tono de voz que hacía que pareciera una promesa. Una promesa que pretendía cumplir._

 _Tan pronto escuchó esas palabras de los labios de Chloe, su cuerpo se relajó de manera automática. Tanto, que apenas le costó quedarse dormida entre sus brazos._

 _Si solo hubiera aguantado un poco más, habría escuchado también un "Te quiero". Pero no lo hizo._

* * *

Sentía la humedad de las lágrimas de Beca empapando su camisón pero no le importó. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se limitó a apretar a la morena más fuerte contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus corazones estuviesen tan cerca que prácticamente latieran como uno solo.

\- Pensé que te perdía - murmuró Beca al cabo de un rato de cómodo silencio. No se molestó en cambiar de posición, escuchar los latidos de la pelirroja la tranquilizaba - No lo habría soportado. No me dejes nunca, Chlo.

\- Shh - intentó calmarla Chloe sin parar de acariciarle el cabello - Estoy bien. No voy a dejarte, Becs. Nunca. Te lo prometo.

Su voz sonaba rota y cansada pero era real. Esta vez Beca separó un poco sus cuerpos para poder mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos en los que no había podido de pensar en las últimas horas, preguntándose si volvería a verlos.

\- Te quiero muchísimo - afirmó con sinceridad. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja y la acarició con dulzura. Sus dedos pasaron cuidadosos por encima de la cicatriz y bordearon los tubos que llegaban a la nariz de Chloe - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Chloe deslizó la mano desde el pelo de Beca hasta su cuello y la atrajo lentamente hacía así. Cuando sus bocas se juntaron se besaron con un amor que solo puede conocer aquel que ha estado cerca de perder a la persona que ama. Disfrutando del sabor de la otra, de su aliento, pues podría haber sido el último. Con un cariño infinito, expresando la felicidad de un modo que las palabras no podían.

Aunque podría haberse quedado así toda la vida, Beca rompió el beso, consciente de que Chloe acababa de salir de una grave operación hacía solo unas horas.

\- Yo también te quiero, Becs - le susurró la pelirroja. Su voz era débil pero esas dulces palabras retumbaron sonoras en los oídos de Beca, que fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

¡Tachán! Esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Era un capi importante y le di muchas vueltas pero espero haber estado a la altura.

No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar porque ando un poco falta de ideas para el siguiente capi, así que ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna buena idea hacedmela llegar. Por cierto, aprovecho para darle las gracias a la persona que me dio la idea del divorcio de los padres de Beca, fue de gran ayuda.

Como en cada capi, os pido por favor que me dejéis **reviews** con vuestras opiniones, además en éste en especial dado que es un capi importante. Y también quiero agradeceros de corazón las reviews que ya me estáis dejando. Sois un cielo de seguidores.

Antes de despedirme quería proponeros algo. Somos muchos/as Bechloe shipers de habla española pero me encantaría hacer llegar mi fic a gente de habla inglesa también. Yo tengo muy buen nivel de inglés (Advanced C1) pero aun así me cuesta un poco darle los matices para que quede perfectamente traducido. Si de los que me estáis leyendo hay alguien con muy buen nivel de inglés que estuviera interesado en ayudarme (por supuesto le incluiría en la autoría del fic), que se ponga en contacto conmigo por aquí o enviando un correo a leouat3(arroba)gmail(punto)com . No sé si al final lo haré, pero por si acaso.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Buenas aca-lectores! Os traigo por aquí el noveno capi de este fic del que estoy tan orgullosa (y os lo debo a vosotros).

 ** _Nota_** : La parte en _cursiva_ (entre líneas) es flashback, como bien sabéis ya.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, la idea de este fic, sí.

¡A leer!

* * *

Quería abrir los ojos pero estaba muy cansada. Se desperezó con cuidado porque algo en su subconsciente le decía que podía hacer daño a alguien. Al estirar un brazo su mano rozó la de otra persona. Estaba medio dormida y aun así entrelazó sus dedos y la llevó hacia ella.

\- Buenos días - le susurró una melodiosa voz a su oído. Notó que la mano agarrada a la suya se soltaba y le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño. Beca sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Chloe. Aún estaba pálida y su voz era débil pero sus ojos brillaban como estrellas al mirarla.

\- Podría quedarme mirándote toda la vida, ¿sabes? - afirmó sin moverse. No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos azules, la atraían de tal forma que no podía fijarse en nada más. Se acercó despacio a sus labios y la besó. Dios, sabía tan bien. Sumergió los dedos en su pelirroja melena, atrayendo más sus bocas.

\- Ohh, miradlas que monas - la voz de Amy sonó detrás suyo con fuerza en comparación con el silencio de la habitación, sobresaltando a Beca que interrumpió el beso de golpe.

\- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó abochornada por haber sido interrumpida en un momento tan íntimo. Se giró incorporándose y su bochorno se multiplicó por cien al encontrarse a media docena de Bellas con sus ojos clavados en ella y Chloe. Miro a su novia y ésta se rió, claramente sabía de la presencia de sus amigas en el cuarto. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con un fingido odio.

\- Por lo que me han contado, ya les has dado la noticia, así que daba igual, ¿no? - preguntó la pelirroja encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis...? - comenzó a preguntar Beca, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Observándote? Horas - río Stacie. Se acercó a ella y en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran todas añadió - ¿Sabes que hablas en sueños? Y bastante subidito de tono.

Las mejillas de Beca parecían tomates y desvío la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

\- No seas mala, Stacie - replicó Chyntia Rose intentando reprimir la risa. Tranquilizó a Beca con la mirada - A penas llevamos diez minutos aquí. Chloe estaba despierta cuando hemos llegado y no nos ha dejado despertarte. Ha dicho que eras adorable durmiendo y tenías que descansar.

Beca miró con cariño a su novia, dándole las gracias con la mirada. Después de todo lo que había pasado, dormir dos horas le hacían sentir como nueva. Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama para no enredarse con los cables y le dio la mano a la pelirroja. El resto de la Bellas observaba en silencio sus manos entrelazadas sobre la cama.

\- Bueno - suspiró Aubrey mirando a su mejor amiga - Por fin, ¿no?

\- Por fin - afirmó Chloe con una sonrisa mirándolas alternativamente a ella y a Beca.

* * *

 _\- Me gusta Beca - dijo Chloe rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. Estaba tumbada en la cama, repasando inútilmente unos apuntes de Literatura, mientras Aubrey intentaba memorizar, sin mucho éxito, un montón de fórmulas matemáticas sentada en el escritorio._

 _\- No sé, a mí no termina de convencerme - repuso la rubia tamborileando el boli contra el cuaderno - Solo lleva un mes, habrá que esperar un poco más para comprobar si es o no una Bella de verdad._

 _\- No, Aubrey. Me gusta Beca - repitió la pelirroja, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "gusta"._

 _\- Sí, ya te he oído - replicó Aubrey molesta, sin dejar de mirar los apuntes. A veces estudiar con Chloe era realmente difícil, se distraía con todo._

 _\- Dios, Aubrey. ¡Que me gusta Beca! - exclamó incorporándose de la cama al tiempo que agitaba los brazos. Aubrey se giró, sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga. Chloe puso los ojos en blanco. Había veces que Aubrey realmente hacía justicia a ciertas afirmaciones sobre la inteligencia de las rubias - Me gusta. Estoy enamorada de ella, si lo entiendes mejor así._

 _La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio mientras Aubrey procesaba la noticia._

 _\- Joder, Chloe - dijo simplemente. Todavía tenía los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _\- ¿En serio, Aubrey? ¿Te abro mi corazón y todo lo que se te ocurre decir es "Joder, Chloe"? - preguntó la pelirroja claramente ofendida cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Perdona - se disculpó la rubia con sinceridad - Es que hace mucho tiempo que no... que no..._

 _\- ¿Me gustaba una chica? - completó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Teniendo en cuenta de la familia tan rematadamente tradicional de la que venía Aubrey, era sorprendente lo bien que llevaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga fuese bisexual, pero aún así de vez en cuando se le olvidaba._

 _La otra chica asintió, disculpándose con otra sonrisa. Chloe le restó importancia con un gesto de mano._

 _\- Pero aun así - repuso Aubrey. Se recogió un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja y miró a su amiga con seriedad - ¿Beca?_

 _\- Sí, Beca - afirmó Chloe con seguridad. Era la sonrisa de Beca la que la enamoraba cada día. Era su voz la que le sacaba una sonrisa. Eran sus ojos los que le quitaban el sueño por la noche. Ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba enamorada._

 _\- Pero, Chloe... - comenzó la rubia temerosa. No quería decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo, había que poner la verdad sobre la mesa. No quería que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga - Beca y Jesse... Bueno, tienen algo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

 _\- Sí – asintió la pelirroja borrando la sonrisa de sus labios - Soy paciente - afirmó, intentando ocultar la decepción de su rostro. Era una triste verdad pero sabía lo que hacía. Además, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta, ¿no?. Y ella quería a Beca - Puedo esperar._

 _\- Pero... ¿Y si no es...? - de nuevo la pudorosa educación de Aubrey la impidió terminar la pregunta._

 _\- ¿Bisexual? ¿Gay? ¿Lesbiana? - preguntó Chloe con naturalidad leyéndole el pensamiento - Oh, créeme, lo es - afirmó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa._

 _Después de tantos años juntas Aubrey había aprendido a fiarse del instinto de su amiga en lo que a la sexualidad de otras personas se refería. Aun así se encargaría personalmente de dejarle claro a la DJ lo mal visto que estaba para una Bella tener relaciones con un Treble. Por ayudar a Chloe sería capaz de eso y mucho más._

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que "por fin"? - preguntó Beca confusa. No le gustaba no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando y menos aún si la concernía a ella.

\- Digamos que tu novia por fin ha conseguido lo que quería - explicó Aubrey dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Chloe.

Todas las Bellas rieron. Incluso Lily. Era genial ver a sus amigas tan felices juntas. Años de tensión sexual se veían resueltos con la morena y la pelirroja entrelazando sus dedos con naturalidad. Poco a poco las carcajadas se convirtieron en risas y éstas es suspiros alegres, hasta acabar en silenciosas sonrisas dibujadas en los labios de las cantantes a capela.

\- Nos has asustado, pelirroja - afirmó Amy con una seriedad muy poco propia de ella. El resto de las chicas asintió en silencio - No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Chloe se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al ver a allí a todas sus amigas, con profundas ojeras y las mejillas pálidas por la preocupación de toda una noche en vela. La miraban con tristeza, pero con alivio también. Estaban allí por ella.

\- Lo... lo intentaré - prometió sonriendo tímidamente, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

Beca puso los pulgares en sus mejillas y las recogió con las yemas de los dedos. Acercó sus caras y llevó sus labios a la frente de la pelirroja, depositando un beso con cariño. A continuación hizo descender las manos hacia su cintura y la abrazó con suavidad para no hacerla daño. A penas dos segundos después Beca notó otros brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Stacie que le miraban con cariño. Chyntia Rose se unió también al abrazo. Amy y Aubrey dieron la vuelta a la cama para abrazar a la pelirroja por el otro lado y envolvieron al grupo entre sus brazos. Una a una, todas las Bellas acabaron formando parte de aquella piña, con su amiga en el centro. La amiga a la que habían estado a punto de perder.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Sé que no ha sido muy largo pero espero que os haya gustado. Estoy un poco falta de inspiración respecto a cómo seguir la trama así que si tenéis buenas ideas ya sabéis.

Como siempre, **fav/follow/review** ayuda mucho, sobretodo las reviews así que ya sabéis, vuestras opiniones e ideas son más que bienvenidas.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Muy buenas aca-lectores! Ha pasado casi una eternidad desde el último capi, pero en recompensa os traigo uno muy largo y con feels. Espero que os guste.

 _ **Nota**_ : La parte en cursiva (entre líneas) es flashback.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

A penas un minuto después de que la última Bella se uniera al abrazo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entraron dos enfermeras, una de las cuales era la joven que Beca ya había visto y otra nueva, de edad más avanzada.

\- Disculpen - murmuró la más joven, ligeramente abochornada por irrumpir en la habitación en un momento tan íntimo. Allí había claramente más personas de visita de las que estaba permitido pero miró a su compañera deseando que no les llamase la atención. Aquellas mujeres parecían estar muy unidas y afectadas por el momento.

\- Tenemos que realizarle unas pruebas - explicó otra enfermera dirigiéndose a Chloe, cuya pelirroja cabeza se dejó ver cuando se apartaron sus amigas.

Las Bellas asintieron en señal de entendimiento y fueron desplazándose hacia la puerta despacio, dedicándoles una mirada de agradecimiento a las enfermeras por no haberlas amonestado por sobrepasar el límite de visitas. Las enfermeras sonrieron con amabilidad en respuesta.

Beca fue la única que no se movió, estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama con su mano aun entrelazada con la de Chloe. Tenía que irse pero una parte de ella se negaba a volver a separarse de la pelirroja, había estado tan cerca de perderla que no podía concebir volver a dejarla sola.

\- Señorita - la enfermera mayor se dirigió a ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, pero con un tono firme - Tiene que irse.

\- Beca, cielo - le dijo Chloe llevando la mano a su mejilla - Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

La DJ asintió con resignación y dándole un suave beso en los labios se levantó de la cama. Salió al encuentro de las demás Bellas que acababan de llegar a la sala de espera donde aguardaban también los padres de Chloe, ambos sentados. La mano del hombre reposaba reconfortante sobre la rodilla de su mujer.

Beca se adelantó para explicarles lo que les había dicho la enfermera pero ellos ya habían sido informados. Y más detalladamente, por lo visto. Tenían que hacerle un montón de pruebas y análisis, que si una resonancia, que si un tac... y un montón de cosas de las que Beca no había oído hablar en su vida, todo para estudiar las secuelas a corto y largo plazo que tendría el accidente.

\- Chicas, ¿por qué no os vais a casa? - sugirió la Señora Beale después de contar más de diez bostezos seguidos entre las amigas de su hija. Ya era media tarde y las pobres llevaban horas sin dormir - Ahora solo queda esperar.

Después de oponer una débil resistencia, las Bellas acordaron que sería lo mejor. Allí no tenían mucho que aportar y un sueñecito las vendría bien ahora que sabían que su amiga estaba fuera de peligro. Comenzaron a despedirse y la madre de Chloe se acercó a Beca, apartándose de las demás.

\- Ve con ellas - le dijo con un tono ligeramente suplicante, consciente de que la joven DJ no se lo pondría fácil - Te avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

\- No - la tajante mirada de Beca descartaba cualquier cambio de opinión. Suavizó el tono al ver la cara de preocupación de la Señora Beale - Quiero quedarme, necesito hacerlo, por favor - esta vez era ella la que suplicaba - Quiero mucho a Chloe, muchísimo, necesito estar con ella. Necesito saber que está bien.

La madre de Chloe asintió con un suspiro. Si aquella chica era tan cabezota como su hija la había contado, nada la haría dar su brazo a torcer. Y desde luego no dudaba de sus palabras. No separaría a esa chica de la persona que amaba.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que las Bellas se habían ido cuando una enfermera les comunicó que podían volver a la habitación de Chloe y que en un momento el médico estaría con ellos.

\- ¿Todo bien, cariño? - preguntó Beca con dulzura nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

\- Sí, mamá - respondió Chloe riendo. Sus padres sonrieron también, olvidando por un instante porqué estaban allí.

Beca cerró los ojos momentáneamente, dejando que sus oídos disfrutasen de esa risa como si fuera la canción más bonita del mundo. Para ella lo era.

La entrada del médico a la habitación la sacó de ese momento de ensoñación. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, cubriendo cada rincón con miedo y expectación.

Pasó un minuto y nadie dijo nada. Pasaron dos y tampoco se pronunció palabra. No fue hasta el tercer minuto cuando Beca se dio cuenta de que el médico le miraba fijamente, como si esperase a que hiciera algo. Cuando comprendió a qué esperaba, negó con la cabeza.

\- No - dijo sosteniéndole la mirada desafiante. Estaba harta de que no la dejasen estar con su novia - Yo me quedo también.

Eso no pareció convencer al hombre, que buscó la mirada de los padres en busca de aprobación.

\- Ella se queda - afirmó Chloe antes de que nadie dijera nada. Su voz era un mero murmullo pero sonó con determinación y Beca sonrío para sus adentros.

\- Está bien - se resignó a decir el médico. No era normal que tanta gente se quedase pero era posible que la paciente necesitase a esa chica cuando les comunicase la noticia - Ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas que le hemos realizado a Chloe - hizo una pausa que aumentó considerablemente la tensión en el ambiente. Decidió empezar por lo fácil - Tal y como habíamos previsto, las fracturas de hueso del radio y fémur son graves pero sanarán sin problema, tendrás que recuperar musculatura y fuerza pero eso es cuestión de rehabilitación - explicó, obteniendo suaves sonrisas de alivio como respuesta - El problema es otro - comenzó. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca las sonrisas desaparecieron y pudo notar cómo tanto el paciente como los acompañantes contenían la respiración - Cuando el automóvil te arrolló - dijo mirando a Chloe - sufriste un fuerte traumatismo craneoencefálico. Aquí - indicó señalándose una de sus propias sienes. Beca se percató de que era el mismo lugar en el que Chloe tenía la cicatriz de la operación pero no recordaba haber visto ninguna herida antes de que la metieran en el quirófano - El golpe no produjo ninguna lesión externa - aclaró el médico leyendo sus pensamientos - pero sí interna.

Los labios de Beca dejaron escapar un mudo "Oh" y pudo notar que el nudo que hacía rato que había desaparecido, volvía hacerse presente en su garganta.

\- Al golpearte la cabeza tu cerebro sufrió una falta de oxígeno prolongada y eso puede afectar de manera irreversible al organismo - hizo una pausa para que fueran procesando la información poco a poco - Esta deficiencia de oxígeno en tu sangre y células se denomina hipoxia.

\- ¿Y eso qué consecuencias tiene? - preguntó la señora Beale, mirando nerviosa al médico como si no comprendiera la situación de incertidumbre que estaban viviendo.

\- Las secuelas son variadas - afirmó el hombre quitándose las gafas de ver. Aquel gesto asustó a la DJ. En las películas los médicos se quitan las gafas en señal de cercanía a los afectados para dar malas noticias - Pero por las pruebas que hemos realizado lo más probable es que Chloe sufra, sobre todo al principio hasta que su cuerpo se readapte, sensación de falta de aire, ansiedad, mareos y náuseas - explicó con calma. Por su mirada Beca sospechó que eso no era si no la mejor parte. Tenía razón - Pero también tenemos la certeza de que a largo plazo sufrirás una pérdida notable de coordinación muscular.

\- ¿De coordinación muscular? - preguntó Chloe con expresión interrogante. No entendía del todo el concepto pero una oscura idea le acababa de pasar por la cabeza y pudo sentir la angustia en su pecho.

\- Sí - reafirmó el médico - No es limitante - aclaró tratando de que la noticia no golpease tan fuerte a la familia - Se puede manifestar en temblores, torpeza al andar y falta de coordinación para hacer movimientos complejos en general, como conducir, hacer ejercicio o-

\- Bailar - completó Chloe con un murmullo. Su voz sonó firme con un tono tan neutro que a Beca se le puso la piel de gallina - No podré bailar.

Si los ojos de Chloe hubieran sido cristales, se habrían roto en mil pedazos. Sus pupilas azul cielo se humedecieron y con un parpadeo una brillante lágrima descendió por su pálida mejilla.

\- Chloe, cielo - dijo su padre acercándose prudentemente a ella - No pasa nada. Podría ser peor.

El señor Beale no lo sabía, pero no debía haber dicho eso.

\- ¿Peor, papá? ¡¿Peor?! - preguntó la pelirroja incrédula con un débil chillido. No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar. A Beca se le rompió el corazón cuando una segunda lágrima resbaló por el rostro de su novia.

\- Con el tiempo pasará - intentó tranquilizarla el médico, sin llegar a entender del todo cómo podía ser bailar tan importante para alguien, teniendo en cuenta que había sobrevivido a una condición de grave riesgo - Al principio será más duro, de hecho es recomendable que tenga continua compañía. Pero irá mejorando.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo? ¿Meses? ¿Años? - preguntó intentando incorporarse, pero fallando en el intento. Aquello la irritó aún más. Las fuerzas le abandonaban y ella quería salir corriendo de allí, irse lejos, huir.

El silencio del hombre lo dijo todo. Chloe dejó escapar un débil sollozo y comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerza. Las lágrimas resbalaban hasta su barbilla, goteando en el camisón dejando una huella de agua salada sobre el algodón. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y tenía la respiración tan entrecortada que Beca temió que pudiera ahogarse. Aunque lo peor era su llanto, silencioso, pero aun así capaz de llenar toda la habitación.

Beca se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debía intervenir pero no soportaba ver así a Chloe. Solo la había visto llorar una vez y daría lo que fuera por no verla nunca más.

* * *

 _Chloe Beale era una persona feliz. No. Chloe Beale era la persona más feliz que Beca había conocido._

 _Daba igual qué día de la semana fuera, qué tiempo hiciera, cuántos exámenes tuviese o cuántas horas llevaran ensayando. La pelirroja siempre llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Esos carnosos labios rosados que la iluminaban la cara y que cuando se curvaban dejaban ver unos dientes perfectos, blancos como perlas._ _Hacía menos de un mes que la conocía pero podría jurar que en todo ese tiempo no le había visto fruncir el ceño ni una sola vez. Ni un enfado, ni siquiera una simple mueca, no hablemos de llorar._

 _Por eso aquel día le pilló por sorpresa._

 _Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Beca cruzó la puerta de la casa de las Bellas. Estaban en plenos ensayos para las Regionales y Aubrey las había ofrecido insistentemente, por no decir obligado, a dormir todas juntas para no perder tiempo de prácticas en ir y venir a sus respectivas casas o residencias._

 _Echó la llave con sumo cuidado, pues lo último que le apetecía era despertar a la rubia para que le echase la bronca por llegar tan tarde de trabajar en la emisora de radio y que le recriminase por luego no estar a tope en los ensayos blablabla... Bastante cansada estaba._

 _Subió las escaleras de puntillas y entró en su cuarto. Amy dormía como un tronco en la cama de al lado, emitiendo estrepitosos ronquidos cada vez que expulsaba aire por la nariz. Beca sonrió por la imagen y se puso el pijama. Se iba a meter en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que al cerrar la puerta se había dejado el móvil en la entrada de la casa. Mierda. No podía dejarlo allí, como a Jesse se le ocurriera hacer una llamada para hablar de tonterías, de esas que tanto le gustaban, en mitad de la noche, era mujer muerta._

 _Se puso los primeros calcetines que pilló a mano para hacer el menor ruido posible y volvió a salir al pasillo. Gracias a Dios, estaba donde lo había dejado así que se lo metió en el bolsillo y subió de nuevo._

 _Estaba a apenas dos metros de la puerta de su habitación cuando le pareció oír algo en el silencio de la casa. Agudizó el oído. Parecía un murmullo, sollozos más bien. Aguantó la respiración un segundo para esforzarse en encontrar la habitación de la que venía el ruido, fue guiándose a ciegas por el pasillo tanteando pomos de puerta y apoyando la cabeza con sigilo en todas ellas. Todavía no se había aprendido en qué habitación dormía cada Bella y no podía arriesgarse a abrir la puerta equivocada._

 _No fue hasta que llegó a una de las últimas puertas cuando descubrió exactamente de cual provenía el sonido. No sabía a ciencia cierta a quién se encontraría detrás pero si una amiga suya estaba mal, era su deber ayudarla. Empujó el pomo y abrió la puerta._

 _En un primer momento pensó que se había equivocado, pues no había nadie en la habitación. Le costó un segundo que sus ojos se adaptasen bien a la oscuridad para poder distinguir a alguien agazapado en la cabecera de la cama. Apoyada en la pared con las piernas encogidas y la cara enterrada entre las rodillas, agitándose débilmente por unos sollozos que no podía controlar, se dejaba ver una pelirroja cabellera._

 _\- ¿Chloe? - preguntó. No era para llamar su atención, sino más bien para asegurarse de que era ella. Sabía que no había otra pelirroja de esas características entre las Bellas pero se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si Chloe podía llorar. Claro que podía llorar. Era humana._

 _Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Chloe alzó la cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Beca se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules, hinchados y ligeramente teñidos de rojo, que parecían romperse por cada segundo que le sostenía la mirada. La DJ apartó la vista, incapaz de soportar tanto dolor reflejado en los ojos de la pelirroja._

 _\- Beca... - murmuró Chloe pasándose las manos a toda prisa por las mejillas, intentando arrastrar las lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Estás bien, Chloe? - preguntó preocupada. No sabía si acercarse o no a la cama así que se quedó a medio camino, indecisa._

 _\- No es nada - aseguró la pelirroja intentando contener el llanto inútilmente. Beca la miró interrogante y no le hizo falta nada más para que se soltara a hablar - Es solo que... He roto con Tom._

 _Tom. Beca chequeó rápidamente en su memoria. Jugador del equipo de baloncesto, moreno, alto, no muy buenas notas. Tampoco es que fuesen muy en serio pero Chloe parecía contenta con él. Aunque siendo sinceros, Beca no era capaz de juzgar sus propias relaciones, como para juzgar las de los demás._

 _\- Lo siento... - dijo apenada. Iba a dar un paso hacia la cama pero se echó para atrás. Consideraba que su amistad con Chloe ya era suficientemente buena, pero aun así la falta de costumbre a acercarse a las personas le hizo quedarse donde estaba._

 _\- Puedes sentarte si quieres - le ofreció la pelirroja con una sonrisa. A veces la cara de Beca era como un libro abierto, al menos para ella._

 _La DJ se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, pero agradecida se sentó en el borde de la cama, a los pies del colchón, en el extremo contrario al que estaba Chloe. La habitación quedó en silencio y Beca no hubiera sabido decir si era cómodo o incómodo._

 _\- ¿Cómo ha sido? - tan pronto como la pregunta salió de sus labios comprendió que había sobrepasado los límites de su confianza. Solo se conocían desde hacía un mes y compartir algo como aquello requería algo más que una docena de ensayos y un par de comidas con las Bellas. A ella le costaría años llegar a ese nivel de complicidad pero por alguna razón de veras le importaba lo que le pasara a la pelirroja. No sabía si era porque era la primera amiga que había tenido en mucho tiempo o porque cantar desnudas en la ducha les había conferido algún tipo de vínculo, pero se sentía unida a ella - No pretendía... No tienes por qué responder._

 _Chloe la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la pregunta le había pillado tan desprevenida que su mente se había quedado en blanco. No se esperaba que la preguntara eso. Y menos aún ella, precisamente. No podía contárselo._

 _No podía decirle que había sido ella la que había roto con él. No podía confesarle que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorada de otra persona, de otra mujer, de ella. Porque hacía días que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su voz, sus ojos claros, sus finos labios, toda ella. Por eso mismo tampoco podía desahogarse en su hombro explicándole cómo Tom la había llamado "zorra lesbiana" y cómo casi le levanta la mano si no llega a ser porque estaban en público. Siempre pensó en él como un chico dulce al que podía decirle la verdad pero había descubierto cuan equivocada estaba respecto a cómo se tomaría su bisexualidad. Solo era un homófobo de mierda, como tantos otros que se había cruzado por el camino._

 _Con esos pensamientos en su mente, las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer sus ojos. Tom le había dicho cosas de las que le costaría recuperarse y ¿para qué? Beca nunca sería suya. La desesperación era tal que la impedía respirar._

 _Observó la silueta de la mujer sentada a los pies de su cama, dibujada por la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana en contraste con la oscuridad de la habitación. Era guapísima. E inalcanzable. Un sueño frustrado._

 _Su sombra se volvió difusa cuando las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear para que cayeran libres por sus mejillas. Dio gracias a que el cuarto estuviera a oscuras, se sentiría patética se Beca la viera llorar así mirándola a ella._

 _La pregunta de la DJ sobre qué había pasado seguía flotando en el aire y Beca se sentía más tensa a cada segundo que pasaba. Chloe lloraba silenciosamente al otro lado de la cama, mirando a la nada ¿o era a ella a quién se dirigían sus azules pupilas? Apartó la mirada, confundida. Aquello había sido una mala idea. No podía irse, le haría falta un corazón de hielo para dejar allí a su amiga llorando, además, no quería dejarla, quería quedarse, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero Chloe estaba incómoda con ella allí, eso seguro, si no le hubiera contado lo que le pasaba, por qué estaba tan mal._

 _Mientras se debatía en su fuero interno sobre qué decisión tomar, Chloe se movió hacia ella, gateando a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Se sentó a su lado y sin decir una palabra le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Al principio Beca no pudo evitar tensarse por el repentino contacto, pero al ver que las palmas de sus manos encajaban tan bien, como si estuvieran predestinadas para esa posición, se relajó._

 _\- Gracias por pasar, Becs - le agradeció con sinceridad. Ya no lloraba pero su voz era frágil, como si pudiera volverse a romper en un sollozo en cualquier momento._

 _\- Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? - respondió la DJ restándole importancia con una sonrisa._

 _\- Para eso están las amigas - repitió en un susurro quebrado. Sus ojos brillaron con tristeza y Beca se preguntó si había dicho algo que pudiera haberla ofendido._

 _Chloe le soltó la mano para volver a su rincón, y continuar llorando, probablemente, pero Beca hizo algo que no había hecho en su vida. La detuvo. Impidió que se fuera. Por primera vez en lugar de ser ella la que huía de los demás, era la que hacía que se quedaran. Volvió a agarrar la mano de la pelirroja e hizo que se detuviera a medio camino. Sin mucha seguridad en el cuerpo se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, de modo que quedaba un poco más alta que Chloe, que estaba sentada, pero no mucho dada su baja estatura. Rodeó el cuerpo de su amiga con los brazos y le dio el abrazo más sincero que había dado en sus 19 años de vida._

 _\- Cuando estés preparada, estaré ahí para que me lo cuentes - le susurró al oído a modo de promesa._

 _Chloe iba a contestar pero las palabras se le atragantaron en forma de un silencioso sollozo. Sin poder contenerse se dejó llevar por la impotencia y lloró, tanto que Beca en seguida notó la humedad en su hombro, traspasando su pijama y llegando hasta su piel. Pero no parecía importarle._

 _Irónico, le estaba consolando la persona que era la causa de su llanto._

* * *

\- Quiero estar sola - declaró Chloe con seriedad. Seguían resbalando lágrimas por sus mejillas y muchas más que quedaban por caer.

El médico no lo dudó ni un momento y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación. Sabía por experiencia que a veces lo mejor era que los pacientes tratasen con sus demonios internos a solas.

\- Hija, ¿seguro que...? - comenzó a preguntar la señora Beale. Volvía estar pálida y el dolor por ver sufrir así a su hija se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- Por favor - su voz sonaba tan suplicante que parecía que en lugar de estar pidiendo un rato a solas estaba pidiendo piedad por su vida.

Su madre asintió, miró a su marido y ambos salieron de la habitación con paso lento y cabezas bajas. Ahora les tocaba llamar a familiares y amigos cuyas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de ánimo de amontonaban en sus teléfonos. Les tocaba hacer de padres, aunque su hija pensase que no los necesitaba.

En la habitación, con ahora solo dos personas, reinaba el silencio. Beca no quería que le pidiese irse y Chloe no quería tener que pedirle que se fuera. Pero parecía que si hablaban de ello el problema se haría más tangible, más real, y ninguna de ellas podía asumirlo.

\- Tengo miedo, Becs - dijo la pelirroja por fin. Seguía llorando, pero ya con menos fuerza. Respirar ya le costaba de por sí bastante trabajo como para además tener que lidiar con el llanto.

Pero su expresión se clavaba en el alma de Beca como un cuchillo. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados y sus labios, siempre dibujando sonrisas, descansaban inertes sobre su rostro. Seguía siendo preciosa, pero eso solo lo hacía más doloroso.

Esta vez la DJ no pudo resistirse y se acercó a su novia. Se apoyó en la cama con cuidado y se reclinó hasta que sus caras quedaron solo a unos centímetros. Sostuvo la cara de la pelirroja entre sus manos y posó los labios sobre su frente, depositando un cariñoso beso.

\- Todo va a salir bien - le susurró al oído cuando separó los labios de su suave piel - Yo voy a cuidarte, cielo. Todo va a salir bien - repitió acariciando sus mejillas, aun húmedas - Te lo prometo.

Reprimiendo el impulso de llorar otra vez, Chloe asintió. Todo iría bien si lo afrontaban juntas. Tenía suerte de tenerla.

Beca volvió a poner sus caras a la misma altura y acercándose despacio, la besó en los labios. Sabían salados por todas las lágrimas que habían resbalado por ellos, pero no le molestó, en su lugar se prometió a sí misma que haría lo que fuese para que la mujer a la que estaba besando no volviera a llorar nunca más.

* * *

¡Y esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría añadir que no soy médico, la hipoxia es real (de hecho tomé la idea de la serie Agents of SHIELD) pero no se produce en casos como el que relato, lo he "adaptado" porque me venía bien el concepto. Mi fic, mis reglas jajajaj ;)

Como siempre, es un placer saber que me estáis leyendo y agradezco de todo corazón todas las opiniones e ideas. Así que ya sabéis, dejadme **reviews** que me ayudan mucho a la hora de continuar.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Buenas aca-lectores! Os traigo nuevo capi antes de lo planeado. Está vez sí que se me ha ido de las manos la longitud jajajaj cogí la idea del flashbak de algo que vi en Tumblr y sin quererlo había escrito casi 5k palabras. Espero no haberme desviado de lo que quería plasmar en este capi y que os guste.

 ** _Nota 1_** : Sí, la parte en cursiva (entre líneas) sigue siendo flasback.

 ** _Nota 2_** : Es la primera vez que incluyo la letra de una canción que no es de Pitch Perfect, así que si la escucháis antes os va a venir bien. Es " _Shut Up and Dance_ " de Walk The Moon, bonita canción, por cierto. Y bueno si pasáis de escucharla al menos sabed que el ritmo es rápido y animado y no lento.

Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Iba a cuidarla, a protegerla. No le iba a faltar de nada si ella podía evitarlo. Haría que se le olvidase que no podía bailar y que probablemente nunca volviera hacerlo. Conseguiría que fuera feliz.

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Beca mientras enredaba sus dedos en la melena pelirroja de Chloe que descansaba en la cama, profundamente dormida, después de todo lo que había llorado y sufrido en las últimas horas. La DJ la observaba con cariño apoyada en el borde de la cama. Era tan preciosa que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Parecía un ángel. Su ángel.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, Chloe se revolvió en sueños y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Al ver las dos brillantes esferas azules que tenía por pupilas Beca no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró con rapidez al ver el dolor que había tras esos preciosos ojos.

\- Por un momento he pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla - dijo en voz baja. No hacía falta que dijera a qué se refería, ambas lo sabían.

Beca no sabía que decir, ¿que lo sentía? Eso era para amigos y familiares lejanos. ¿Que se curaría? No, no podía mentirle. Un fugaz pensamiento relacionado con lo que había estado pensando hacía un momento pasó por su mente.

\- Ven a vivir conmigo - no lo estaba preguntando, pero había cierto tono de súplica en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. Creía haber oído bien pero necesitaba cerciorarse.

Beca, dudó un segundo. A lo mejor se había precipitado. Quizás Chloe tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en irse a vivir con ella. Al fin de al cabo llevaban poco más de tres meses juntas, podía ser que no estuviera preparada.

\- Vente a vivir conmigo - repitió, esta vez más calmada y preparada para recibir una negativa por parte de la otra mujer.

Pero como muchas veces en lo que a los sentimientos ajenos se refería, Beca se equivocaba. La cara de Chloe se iluminó como la de un niño el día de Navidad, sus mejillas recuperaron parte del color perdido y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

\- ¿Irnos a vivir juntas? - preguntó sin poder ocultar la excitación en su voz.

Beca asintió con una sonrisa.

\- A mi padre le han contratado en una universidad a dos horas de Barden. Me ha ofrecido quedarme en la casa pero no quería vivir sola en una casa tan grande. Contigo sería diferente - explicó con emoción. La alegría de Chloe era contagiosa - Además, yo... - la simple idea era tan maravillosa que le costaba pensar con claridad - Yo puedo cuidarte.

Pensó que Chloe se pondría a la defensiva con el tema de que Beca la cuidara pero en su lugar le sonrió con una ternura infinita por el ofrecimiento. Una vez más, Beca demostraba su escaso conocimiento de las emociones humanas. Menos mal que tenía a su pelirroja.

\- Sí, sí y mil veces sí - afirmó Chloe con entusiasmo. La perspectiva de que Beca la cuidara convertía una mala situación en una bastante mejor. Si tuviera que poner su vida en manos de alguien, ese alguien sería, sin duda, su morena - ¿Tanto te gusto como para cuidar de mí?

Era una pregunta retórica, el pequeño hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda cuando trataba de evitar sonreír delataba a la pelirroja y aún así Beca reflexionó sobre ello muy a fondo.

\- Vaya que sí me gustas - respondió con sinceridad remontando sus pensamientos casi un año atrás.

Chloe le gustó desde el día que la conoció. Su mente abierta, sus inexistentes complejos, su inalterable y feliz personalidad, incluso su costumbre de invadir su espacio personal. Se acostumbró a ella, disfrutaba de su compañía, era su mejor amiga. Chloe le gustaba, pero no se sentía atraída hacia ella. Al menos no hasta aquel día.

* * *

 _Las fiestas en la universidad de Barden eran siempre a lo grande. Y aquella no fue una excepción._

 _Acababan de terminar la semana de exámenes y la hermandad de los jugadores de rugby se había propuesto hacer la mejor fiesta que los alumnos de Barden hubieran visto jamás. Y lo consiguieron._

 _Beca no había visto en toda su vida a tanta gente borracha junta, desde alumnos de primero hasta gente que parecían sus padres. Había comida para alimentar a medio África y bebidas de colores de las que Beca desconocía su existencia. La música sonaba tan fuerte que pensó que si aquella gente no estaba sorda, lo estaría muy pronto._

 _Y lo peor era que ella no estaba de humor para fiestas, así que mucho menos para aquella. La semana de exámenes no le había ido como esperaba. Las prácticas en la radio y el tiempo que pasaba con Jesse le habían apartado bastante de los estudios y le agobiaba no aprobar todas las asignaturas. Su padre se había mostrado muy estricto sobre la media que tenía que obtener y en el mejor de sus sueños, ni se acercaba a esa maldita cifra. A ese paso, se moriría antes de convertirse en DJ profesional._

 _Suspiró con resignación. No tendría que estar allí, pero ¿como resistirse a las Bellas? Daba igual la oposición que mostrase, aquellas chicas la sacarían de fiesta aunque la tuvieran que llevar a rastras. Y ahora ahí estaba, en medio de ninguna parte y rodeada de un montón de caras desconocidas. Odiaba ir de fiesta._

 _Por eso cuando una melena pelirroja se abrió paso hacia ella entre la multitud sonrío como si hiciera años que no la veía, cuando en realidad no hacía ni media hora que la había perdido de vista en la pista de baile. Intentó acercarse hacia ella pero con el menor movimiento se llevó un pisotón de un pie ajeno. Aquello era inhumano, no se podía ni respirar. No tenía ganas de que le aplastasen el otro pie así que decidió esperar a que Chloe llegara a ella. Esa chica se escurría entre la gente de una manera sobrehumana, era una de las ventajas de pasar totalmente por alto el espacio personal de el resto del mundo._

 _Según su amiga se acercaba hacia ella pudo distinguir en su rostro una expresión que no esperaba encontrar en aquel ambiente. Estaba enfadada, ¿o era triste? Saltaban chispas de sus ojos pero sus labios dibujaban un triste pucherito, de esos que ablandaban tanto a Beca._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Chlo? - preguntó a voz en grito cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla._

 _\- ¡Becaaaa! - la pelirroja sonrío de oreja a oreja al llegar hasta su amiga. La agarró las manos y llevándolas hacia sí con soltura, acortó la distancia entre ellas, como aquella vez en su primera fiesta como Bella. Ahora que sus caras estaban a penas a unos centímetros Beca pudo distinguir las mejillas coloradas de su amiga acompañadas de un fuerte olor a alcohol. La DJ no pudo evitar sonreír también. Al menos una de las dos se lo estaba pasando bien._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? - repitió Beca. A penas escuchaba su propia voz por encima del barullo._

 _\- ¡Becaaaa! - volvió a exclamar Chloe. Claramente estaba más borracha de lo que había interpretado en un primer momento - ¡Miraaaa! - dijo separando sus cuerpos y señalando su blusa con expresión triste. Con la semioscuridad en la que se hallaban no se había fijado, pero la blusa que llevaba la pelirroja estaba empapada con algún tipo de bebida alcohólica probablemente proveniente de la copa, ahora vacía, de cualquiera de los veinteañeros que movían sus cuerpos al ritmo del chunda chunda. Chloe parecía alterada, así que le puso una mano en el hombro para que se relajara - ¿Me acompañas a cambiarme? No sé si... - las palabras se le escurrían de los labios, como si le costase pronunciarlas - Si puedo llegar hasta allí sola._

 _Beca sonrío. La casa de las Bellas estaba a apenas dos manzanas de la hermandad donde estaban. Era una oportunidad perfecta, no solo para librarse de la fiesta, si no para probablemente convencer a Chloe de quedarse en casa una vez allí._

 _\- Sí, claro - respondió con fingida neutralidad. Sabía que hasta borracha, Chloe se daría cuenta si sonreía por tener que irse de la fiesta._

 _\- ¡Ohh, Beca! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! - exclamó la pelirroja alzando los brazos hacía ella y abrazándola con fuerza._

 _Tan pronto como la soltó, la agarró de la mano, arrastrándola detrás de ella entre la multitud. Chloe iba vertiginosamente rápido para llevar tanto alcohol en sangre y Beca temió por la vida de ambas durante un largo minuto. Pasaron por delante de un montón de gente y escenarios diversos, típicos de fiestas como aquellas. Empezaron a moverse con más y más libertad entre cada vez menos gente hasta que sin apenas darse cuenta, estaban fuera._

 _El repentino silencio de la calle hacía que le pitasen los oídos y le costó unos segundos adaptar sus ojos a la luz de la calle. Miró hacia Chloe y tuvo que reprimir la risa, pues a su amiga le estaba costando un poco más la adaptación al exterior. La pelirroja se frotó los ojos y tuvo que dar un saltito para intentar destaponarse los oídos. Beca la agarró de los hombros para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio._

 _\- Vamos, date prisa, que tenemos que volver antes de que Amy se acabe toda la bebida de la fiesta - dijo Chloe una vez se hubo recompuesto. Se zafó de las manos de Beca y comenzó a correr calle abajo._

 _\- Chloe, ¡espera! - exclamó la DJ saliendo disparada detrás suyo. Confiaba muy poco en los reflejos de su amiga en ese momento y lo último que quería era que se abriera la cabeza contra el suelo - ¡Ten cuidado!_

 _A unos metros de ella Chloe paró en seco y se quedó mirándola con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Beca la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se le había ocurrido una brillante idea, que estando borracha sería algo que no le apetecería lo más mínimo._

 _\- Ven - dio un paso hacia ella y le agarró las manos - Bailemos._

 _\- Oh, no, Chlo - se negó la morena. Definitivamente no iba a bailar con su amiga borracha a las tres de la mañana en medio del campus. Intentó liberarse de las manos de la pelirroja pero tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba - No, por favor._

 _\- Venga, no seas sosa - protestó Chloe torciendo los morros. La expresión de Beca era seria y sabía que no tendría fuerzas para hacerla bailar así que se decidió por el plan B - Tú lo has querido._

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Beca, aliviada por recuperar sus manos._

 _\- Si no quieres bailar. Cantemos - propuso con una malévola sonrisa. Andaban despacio, así que tendría tiempo de sobra a cantar lo que tenía en mente antes de llegar a casa._

 _\- Chloe Beale, no te atrevas - la amenazó Beca con una mirada fulminante - ¡Vas a despertar a todo el campus!_

 _-_ We were victims of the night _\- comenzó a cantar la pelirroja a todo volumen. Beca corrió hacía ella para evitar que continuase pero Chloe la esquivó con rapidez -_ The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light _._

 _\- ¡Chloe! - bramó Beca intentando alcanzarla de nuevo._

 _La pelirroja cogió una ramita que había en el suelo a modo de micrófono y de un salto se subió a un banco. Beca no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga tenía talento para el escenario, eso era un hecho. La luz de las farolas sobre su pálida piel hacía resaltar sus rosadas mejillas. Su larga melena le caía despeinada por los hombros, dándole un aspecto rebelde a la par que adorable. La empapada camisa estaba pegada a su piel, desvelando mucho más de lo que debería, un bonito sujetador granate destacaba contra su piel y su pecho... Beca sacudió la cabeza, ¿dónde estaba mirando?_

 _Chloe aprovechó la confusión se su amiga para bajar del banco y adelantarse un par de metros, moviendo las caderas de esa manera tan sensual que solo ella sabía, y sin parar de cantar a voz en grito._

 _-_ Oh, we were bound to get together. Bound to get together _\- cambió repentinamente de dirección y corrió hacia Beca que la seguía arrastrando los pies. Sin decir una palabra, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, pegándose tanto a ella que La DJ podía notar la humedad de la blusa de Chloe traspasar su propia camisa -_ She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, _\- pasó con naturalidad una mano por detrás de su espalda mientras la otra descansaba sobre su hombro -_ "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." _\- sus ojos de cruzaron y ambas sonrieron -_ I said, "You're holding back". She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" _\- ahora sus caderas se movían coordinadas, como cuando bailaban sobre el escenario solo que más cerca, de una manera diferente. Sin ser consciente de ello, Beca llevó una mano a la cintura de Chloe, acercándose a un más a ella. No recordaba haber bailado jamás tan pegada a una persona, parecían una. Podía sentir su olor, por encima del alcohol, el olor a Chloe. Era maravilloso. La voz de la pelirroja inundaba sus oídos, podría escucharla el resto de su vida y no se quejaría. Chloe sujetó una de sus manos en alto y dio una vuelta. Su pelo color fuego se movió a cámara lenta y cuando volvió a ver sus azules ojos comprendió lo que tenía que hacer._

 _-_ ¡This woman is my destiny! _\- cantaron ambas a la vez. Sus voces resonaron en el silencio de la noche. Como aquella vez en la ducha, se fusionaron, quizás con menos entonación pero desde luego no con menos ganas. Ambas ponían su alma y cuerpo en ello y lo sabían -_ She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo. Shut up and dance with me."

 _Al acabar de cantar Chloe soltó una carcajada expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sonó tan natural y feliz que parecía la risa de una niña pequeña. La pelirroja se echó sobre ella y la abrazó con cariño, todavía balanceándose lentamente al paso de la música que seguía sonando en su cabeza. La DJ la abrazó de vuelta sin pensarlo._

 _\- Te quiero, Becs - confesó en un susurro apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerrando los ojos._

 _\- Yo también te quiero, Chlo - contestó ella con sinceridad, atesorando aquel momento en lo más profundo de su corazón._

 _\- No - negó Chloe separándose de ella. Se quedó a casi un metro de ella, pero no le soltó las manos. Su expresión seguía encendida por el alcohol pero había un reflejo de profundidad en sus ojos, una chispa de seriedad, aunque demasiado pequeña como para percatarse realmente - No como tú me quieres._

 _Beca frunció el ceño, extrañada por las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla de la misma forma? Se disponía a formular la pregunta en voz alta cuando Chloe la soltó y siguió andando como si nada._

 _\- Venga, Mitchell - la voz de su amiga sonaba otra vez ligeramente alcoholizada, como si ese breve lapso de ebriedad hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas. Probablemente eran delirios de una Chloe borracha y al día siguiente todo fuera un recuerdo borroso en su memoria - ¡Que a este paso no llegamos nunca!_

 _Beca aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y metiendo la mano en el bolso sacó la llave de la casa. Chloe la esperaba en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le hacía gestos con las manos para que se diera prisa._

 _\- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo subiendo los escalones del porche y metiendo la llave en la cerradura._

 _Tan pronto como abrió la puerta Chloe salió disparada cual rayo escaleras arriba. Mientras hacía tiempo, fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta seca de gritar tanto en la fiesta._

 _\- ¡Becaaaa! - la voz de la pelirroja resonó por toda la casa como si estuviera usando un megáfono - ¡Subeee! ¡Necesito tu ayudaaa!_

 _Beca dejó el vaso antes de si quiera haber llegado a llevárselo a los labios y con un suspiro subió al cuarto de Chloe._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó abriendo la puerta. Tuvo que contener la risa ante la escena._

 _Chloe tenía la blusa a medio quitar, a juzgar por la posición retorcida de sus brazos, lo más probable es que tuviera unos botones en la espalda que no había desabrochado antes de intentar sacársela por la cabeza. Tenía el pelo enmarañado, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, que por lo que se veía detrás de su melena roja, tenía una expresión de desesperación absoluta._

 _\- ¿Una ayudita, por favor? - le pidió con voz suplicante._

 _Beca se acercó por detrás y le retiró el pelo del cuello. Tenía la piel de la nuca mucho más suave de lo que habría esperado. Se fijó en el nacimiento de unos graciosos rizos pelirrojos en la parte alta del cuello y no se pudo resistir a pasar sus dedos entre ellos. Hizo descender sus manos y llegó hasta los botones de la blusa. Los desabrochó con cuidado y le ayudó a terminar de sacársela por la cabeza._

 _\- Gracias - dijo sin girarse - ¿Te importa acercarme la camisa que hay encima de la mesa?_

 _Beca se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la camisa a la que se refería Chloe. Era muy parecida a la que acababa de quitarse y combinaba a la perfección con los shorts que llevaba puestos._

 _\- Voy a limpiarme un poco, estoy pegajosa - dijo Chloe mirándose el escote con una mueca de asco._

 _La DJ se sentó en la cama esperando a que su amiga saliera del baño y comenzó a desabrochar distraídamente los botones de la camisa que tenía en sus manos. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y alzó la mirada el último de los botones se le resbaló de los dedos. Tenía delante suya a una Chloe semidesnuda, con un pantalón que dejaba ver más de lo que tapaba y un sujetador granate de encaje, detalle en el que no se había fijado antes. La piel de su cuello y escote brillaba por el reflejo del agua con el que acababa de lavarse. De hecho, captó su atención una trasparente gota que se deslizaba por su canalillo. Y así, sin quererlo ni saberlo, le estaba mirando las tetas a Chloe Beale, su mejor amiga. Aunque no se quedó ahí, sus ojos repasaron también las perfectas curvas de sus caderas. Su mirada se perdió en su plano vientre y Beca solo podía pensar en cómo sabría esa piel aterciopelada bajo sus labios. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que le gustaba lo que veía._

 _\- Beca, cielo - la voz de la pelirroja le bajó de las nubes - Mis ojos están aquí arriba._

 _Decir que las mejillas de Beca explotaron por la vergüenza de la pillada sería quedarse corto. Se quedó en un shock completo y absoluto, ni siquiera sabían hacia dónde dirigir la mirada. No podía seguir mirando su cuerpo pero tampoco era capaz de levantar la vista y mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragase y no tuviera que volver a hablar de aquello nunca._

 _\- Por favor, que no es para tanto - dijo Chloe riendo al ver como la palidez se expandía por la cara de la DJ. Y giñándole un ojo, añadió - No es nada que no hubieras visto antes._

 _La pelirroja tenía razón pero esa no era la cuestión. En la ducha fue diferente, la pilló por sorpresa, en frío. Claro que se fijó en su cuerpo, ciega no estaba, pero no se había sentido así. Esta vez había sido raro, se había sentido físicamente atraída hacia ella y por su cabeza habían pasado pensamientos no muy dignos, digamos. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos hacia... una mujer. Ese tipo de deseos. Justo, esa era la palabra, deseos. La deseaba. Y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba casi dos años con Jesse era todavía menos normal. Le hubiera gustado poder achacarlo todo al alcohol, pero no era el caso, no había bebido una gota en toda la noche. Fuera lo que fuera lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza, corazón y estómago era tan real como la vida misma._

 _Se mordió el labio y desvío la mirada hacia sus manos._

 _\- Anda, trae la camisa que te va a dar algo - dijo Chloe divertida, arrebatándole la prenda de ropa._

 _Beca no sabía si el estado de júbilo de su amiga se debía a la borrachera o a la escena que acababa de tener lugar en la habitación. Deseó para sus adentros que fuera la primera y que al día siguiente ni se acordase de que había ido a cambiarse._

 _Cuando la pelirroja terminó de abrocharse la camisa, Beca consideró que era oportuno volver a mirar a su amiga a la cara, pero no mejoró demasiado la situación. Los dos océanos que tenía por ojos se le clavaron en el alma, llegándole a lo más profundo de su ser y haciéndola sentir exactamente igual que hacía un momento. Era preciosa. No es que no se hubiera fijado antes, claro, pero era como si se le hubieran abierto los ojos ante la mujer que estaba en frente suyo. Como si durante todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigas hubiera estado ciega y no hubiera visto lo que en realidad tenía delante._

 _Se obligó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Chloe cogiendo el bolso de encima de la silla - ¡Que la fiesta sigueee! - exclamó con alegría._

 _\- Eh, Chlo... - si algo tenía más claro que antes era que no iba a volver, menos aún después de todo lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad - No me encuentro demasiado bien, me ha debido sentar mal algo de lo que he bebido - mintió - Creo que voy a quedarme._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! - protestó Chloe indignada - No vas a quedarte aquí sola, ¡vente! Yo... Yo te cuido._

 _Beca no pudo menos que sonreír con ironía. Si alguien tenía que cuidar de alguien era claramente ella de su amiga borracha y no al revés._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? - preguntó con la más inocente de las expresiones. No quería irse a la fiesta pero tampoco quería que Chloe se volviese sola. En realidad tampoco le atraía demasiado la idea de que se quedase con ella en casa, preferiría tener tiempo para pensar a solas, pero las opciones eran limitadas._

 _\- ¿Quedarnos? No, no, no - negó acompañándolo con un movimiento reiterado de cabeza - ¡La fiesta está ahí fuera, Becs! - exclamó señalando por con énfasis a la ventana - ¡Nos están esperando!_

 _A Beca se le ocurrió una idea._

 _\- Hagamos un trato, me voy a dar una ducha rápida a ver si se me pasa un poco el mareo - propuso con seriedad, intentando captar la atención de su amiga, que miraba distraída por la ventana - Cuando salga, nos vamos._

 _\- Pero, Beeeecs, yo quiero ir yaaa - se quejó frunciendo el ceño. Beca no mostró signos de debilidad alguno así que supuso que no la convencería. Esperar quince minutos tampoco era para tanto, la fiesta no se iría a ninguna parte - Está bieeen, ¡pero date prisa!_

 _\- Voy volando - prometió la DJ, satisfecha de cómo había ido su plan. Con suerte, cuando saliese a Chloe se le habría pasado un poco la borrachera que llevaba encima y sería más fácil convencerla. Lo mismo hasta volvían el resto de Bellas en ese margen de tiempo._

 _Sin esperar un minuto, por si Chloe cambiaba de idea, se metió en el baño. Cuando el chorro agua fría le empapó la cara intentó pensar con más claridad en lo que acababa de pasar. Pero claro, es difícil tratar de concentrarse cuando cada vez que cierras los ojos aparece en tu mente la imagen de tu mejor amiga semidesnuda... o desnuda entera. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo pero Beca tenía buena memoria fotográfica. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?_

 _Visto que la ducha no estaba siendo muy buena solución por los recuerdos que la acompañaban, se terminó de aclarar el jabón y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la toalla. Se secó un poco por encima y se enrolló la toalla al rededor del cuerpo._

 _Entró a su habitación esperando encontrarse a una Chloe ansiosa por salir de una vez de casa pero la realidad fue totalmente diferente. Chloe estaba en su cuarto, sí, pero hecha una bolita tumbada en su cama, con los tacones aún puestos y las llaves de casa en la mano. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, indicando su profundo estado de su sueño. A Beca se le ablandó el corazón por la ternura de la estampa y más aún cuando se fijó en que sobre su mesa descansaba, ya preparado, el conjunto favorito de Chloe. Lo había sacado del armario y lo había dejado preparado para que se lo pusiera al salir de la ducha._

 _\- Oh, Chlo - suspiró con cariño. Se acercó a la cama y le echó una manta por encima con cuidado de no despertarla. Se arrodilló para quitarle las llaves de la mano y antes de levantarse le dio un tierno beso en la frente._

 _Se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y recogió un par de cosas que tenía aquí y allá. Cuando terminó se sentó en el suelo, enfrente de la cabecera de la cama, de modo que sus cabezas quedaban a la misma altura. Chloe sonreía en sueños y hacía ruiditos con la boca. Beca dudaba que aquello fueran palabras con sentido alguno pero le divertía escucharla. La pelirroja hizo un suave movimiento y un mechón de pelo resbaló por su frente. Beca lo recogió con suavidad y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja. Aún tenían las mejillas cálidas por el alcohol._

 _Se quedó observándola, preguntándose qué era lo que había cambiado, en qué momento exacto había dejado de ser su mejor amiga para ser algo más. Tenía miedo. Esos nuevos sentimientos la aterraban. Si eran reales, aquello no solo echaba por tierra su relación con Jesse, si no también su amistad con Chloe. No podía perderla, no ahora que se había dado cuenta de cuánto significaba para ella._

 _Si tan solo se hubiera acordado del "No como tú me quieres" que había dicho Chloe hacía unas horas. Si tan solo hubiera reflexionado un poco sobre el comportamiento de su amiga desde casi el momento que se conocieron. Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan cansada, no se habría quedado dormida sin comprender que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo, pero era muy buena actriz._

* * *

\- Me gustas mucho - afirmó Beca con una sonrisa acercándose a ella. No dejó de sonreír hasta que sus labios se rozaron y entonces la besó con cariño.

\- ¿Entonces es oficial? ¿Vamos a vivir juntas? - preguntó Chloe con emoción cuando se separaron. Su sonrisa era sincera a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ajá - asintió Beca sin separar sus caras para volverla a besar. La quería tanto que a veces se sorprendía a sí misma.

\- Gracias - susurró la pelirroja antes de que se volvieran a fusionar sus labios - Gracias por estar aquí.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! ¿No os quejaréis de capi corto, eh? Una vez me vino la idea me embalé al escribirlo y espero no haberme precipitado, pero creo que ha quedado bien.

La semana que viene ya empiezo con prácticas en la uni, clases de inglés y francés, exámenes... así que no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, pero no os preocupéis que voy a intentarlo lo antes posible.

Cada vez sois más los que leéis y no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco. Seguid dejando **reviews** que me dan la vida para seguir escribiendo, no hay nada mejor que vuestras opiniones e ideas, así que gracias.

Un besito y hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas, buenas, buenas, aca-lectores. Llevo mil años sin actualizar y lo siento, espero que no me odiéis, pero ser multifangirl a la par que universitaria no es fácil. En recompensa os traigo un capi largo que espero que os guste porque ya veis todo lo que me ha llevado escribirlo jajajaj.

 **Nota** : La parte en _cursiva_ es flashback, como siempre.

 _Pitch Perfect_ no me pertenece.

¡A leer y disfrutad!

* * *

Todo comenzó yendo como la seda.

En cuanto el estado de Chloe mejoró y estuvo fuera de peligro, los médicos le dieron el alta, asegurando que lo mejor sería que recuperase su vida poco a poco, haciendo por llevar una rutina lo más normal posible. Tanto los señores Beale como las Bellas les ayudaron con la mudanza, Chloe obviamente no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nada y Beca no es que fuese SuperWoman como para poder llevar la inmensa cantidad de ropa, libros y demás que Chloe consideraba imprescindibles para irse a vivir juntas.

Al cabo de una semana estaba todo listo. Cajas vacías, muebles montados y armarios llenos. Ninguna de las dos podía creer que estuviera pasando de verdad.

\- Bienvenida a nuestra casa - sonrió Beca apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Chloe estaba recostada en la cama, dándole un último repaso con la mirada a toda la habitación, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Se acercó a ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y se sentó en la cama a su lado - Tengo algo para ti - dijo mientras se metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus raídos vaqueros. Sacó una pequeña cajita de color azul adornada con un lazito dorado y se la tendió a su novia.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Chloe emocionada cogiendo el paquete y agitándolo ligeramente cerca de su oreja, intentando adivinar de qué se trataba. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba por todo el tema de la mudanza, nunca decía que no a una sorpresa - Creo que es un poco pronto para el matrimonio, Becs - bromeó.

\- Ábrelo, tonta - rió la DJ, feliz de haber animado a la pelirroja. Tenía tanto miedo a que se derrumbase que quería hacer todo lo posible para que no pensase en su estado. A penas podía moverse, iba de un lado a otro en silla de ruedas, ya que su brazo y pierna aún no habían sanado del todo y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Las cosas se le resbalaban con facilidad de las manos y a veces la encontraba con la mirada perdida, pensando en sus cosas, consciente de que nada bueno pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Vale, vale, ya voy - aseguró Chloe deshaciendo el lazo despacio. Levantó la tapa y volcó el contenido sobre su mano. En el interior había un juego de llaves, las de la casa, supuso Chloe con criterio. Eran dos llaves, una grande, perteneciente a la oxidada cerradura de la verja de la entrada y otra más fina y brillante, la de la puerta principal. Pero lo más llamativo era el pequeño llavero cuya anilla unía ambas llaves. Una fina plaquita de metal, suave y fría al tacto, relucía entre sus manos. Le dio la vuelta y paso los dedos sobre la inscripción que había grabada.

\- "Home is where you are" - leyó en un susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Es una tontería - se apresuró a decir Beca antes de que Chloe pudiera reaccionar. Aquello era de lo más cursi que había hecho en su vida, pero quería que la pelirroja fuera plenamente consciente de lo que significaba para ella.

\- Becs... Me encanta - afirmó apretando con cariño el llavero entre sus manos. Hizo el esfuerzo de inclinarse hacia delante para besar a la morena pero su delicado estado le recordó que aún no estaba capacitada para ello.

\- Ven aquí - sonrió Beca leyendo los ojos de su novia. Se inclinó con cuidado sobre ella y la besó con dulzura en los labios. Al sentir las lágrimas de Chloe resbalando por sus mejillas se separó unos centímetros de ella y las recogió con las yemas de sus dedos - Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Y Beca tuvo razón, al menos al principio.

Chloe era muy buena enferma. Se dejaba cuidar de buena gana. Cuando llegaron del hospital a penas podía moverse de la cama y aunque poco a poco fue recuperando movilidad, era un proceso lento y pesado que había que tomarse con calma. Beca se encargaba de cocinar, o de pedir comida por teléfono la mayoría de los casos, y de mantener la casa en perfecto estado para cuando Chloe y ella daban pequeños paseos por el pasillo, primero en la silla de ruedas y poco a poco mejorando con la pelirroja apoyada en el hombro de la morena con una mano y con una muleta en la otra. La DJ se ocupaba de su medicación, de vestirla y de ducharla, obviamente su parte favorita del día. Chloe no se quejaba. Absolutamente nada. Era un ángel.

Beca podía observar como de vez en cuando apretaba los dientes por el dolor a cada paso que daba cuando su pierna no tenía un buen día o como se le humedecían los ojos cuando caía rendida en la cama después de haber andado a penas diez minutos. Pero Chloe era fuerte. Disfrutaba de los cuidados de Beca y centraba en esos momentos todas sus emociones. En el amor, en vez de la impotencia. En las risas en vez del llanto. Le encantaba cuando después de recoger la cena, Beca entraba a su habitación, la ayudaba a ponerse el pijama y le cepillaba el pelo, antes de meterse con ella en la cama. Se pasaba horas a su lado, esperando a que los analgésicos hicieran efecto y Chloe se quedase dormida. Esa era la mejor sensación, cerrar los ojos y rendirte al sueño sabiendo que la persona para la que lo eres todo está ahí, observándote, protegiéndote, cuidándote.

Beca nunca había sido una enferma tan buena.

* * *

 _Hacía unos días, Beca había cogido el virus que rondaba por la facultad desde el comienzo del otoño, el mismo que habían pillado Stacie, Amy y la propia Chloe hacía unas semanas. La diferencia era que a Beca le había pillado fuerte y si a eso le sumabas que la DJ no solía ponerse nunca enferma, aquello era una catástrofe. Por si fuera poco, las Bellas llevaban meses organizando una escapada a la casa de campo de los padres de Ashley pero que su amiga no pudiera ir, las echó a todas hacia atrás. Lo divertido era ir todas. Aún así, después de mucho insistir y de "¿Estarás bien?" y "¿De veras no te importa que nos vayamos?", la DJ convenció a las chicas para que fueran sin ella._

 _Bueno, a casi todas. Cierta pelirroja se negó en rotundo, por razones obvias, no iba a dejar a la chica por la que claramente sentía algo pasar todo el fin de semana sola en casa estando enferma. Todas las Bellas se pusieron en su contra pero después de algunas miraditas de Chloe a Aubrey, la única que sabía a ciencia cierta su secreto y a su vez, de Aubrey a las chicas, los "No puedes perdértelo" acabaron por convertirse en "Sí, será mejor que te quedes". Cuando Chloe le comentó a Beca su decisión, se enfadó con ella, como era de esperar, diciendo que ella no necesitaba que la cuidasen y que sobreviviría sola dos días. Aún así el ser humano es irremediablemente egoísta algunas veces, y la perspectiva de que Chloe no se fuera y se quedara con ella a solas era tentadora. Así que cedió._

 _\- Me muero - sentenció dramáticamente llevándose la mano a la cabeza el sábado por la mañana. Estaban las dos sentadas en el sofá viendo "Cómo defender a un asesino", la nueva serie favorita de la pelirroja, que se veía las series más rápido de lo que Beca tardaba en quedarse con los nombres de los personajes. Chloe estaba con las piernas encima de la mesa mientras que Beca estaba hecha una bolita, envuelta en una manta y con un mar de kleenex usados a su al rededor - Adiós, mundo cruel._

 _\- Vamos, Becs - rió Chloe ante la representación tan teatral de la morena - Es solo un constipado._

 _\- ¿Aca-perdona? ¿Cómo que "solo un constipado"? - se quejó mirando a la pelirroja, incrédula. Ella estaba al borde de la muerte y Chloe riéndose de ella. En serio, no sabía que veía en aquella cruel mujer._

 _\- ¿Has dicho "aca-perdona"? - preguntó alzando las cejas exagerando la sorpresa, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la DJ - Oh Dios mío, es más grave de lo que pensaba - afirmó con toda la seriedad que pudo, apretando los dientes para evitar romper a reír._

 _\- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en la bruja de Aubrey! - exclamó agitando los brazos con impotencia a pesar de saber que se estaba quedando con ella._

 _\- ¡Beca! - le reprendió Chloe dándole un codazo. Las cosas entre su mejor amiga y la chica que le gustaba se habían relajado un poco desde comienzos de curso, pero eran como agua y aceite, no había manera de que se llevaran bien._

 _\- Lo sieeeento - se disculpó Beca poniendo los ojos en blanco - Es este virus del demonio que me hace ser malv-_

 _No pudo acabar la frase porque le entró tal ataque de tos que Chloe pensó que se le saldría el alma por la boca._

 _\- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? - preguntó la pelirroja haciendo ademán de levantarse del sofá._

 _\- No, no - respondió Beca cuando recuperó la respiración. Detuvo a Chloe de moverse con un gesto de mano. Ella podía sola - Ya voy yo._

 _\- No seas tonta, mírate. Pareces un zombie - afirmó señalando su pálida piel y sus profundas ojeras, por no hablar de la nariz inflamada de tanto sonarse los mocos. Retiró su mano y fue a levantarse pero Beca la frenó de un salto, poniéndose de pie antes que ella con una sonrisa victoriosa._

 _Chloe suspiró. Aquella chica no podía ser más cabezota. Paró el capítulo para que no se perdiera nada y esperó de brazos cruzados._

 _\- ¡Achús! - el estornudo de Beca, seguido de un fuerte estallido desde la cocina, retumbó por toda la casa haciendo vibrar hasta los cristales de las ventanas - ¡Mierda!_

 _\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Chloe, levantándose esta vez del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando entró por la puerta y vio el panorama tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo par no romper a reír._

 _Beca había estornudado tan fuerte que el vaso lleno de agua se le había resbalado de las manos, reventándose contra el suelo y llenándolo todo de cristales rotos y agua. Aunque lo mejor era su cara, una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza mirando los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo junto con frustración y rabia por lo torpe que se sentía._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba._

 _Beca seguía mirando los restos del vaso con impotencia y desde fuera a Chloe le pareció que como siguiera mirándolo de ese modo, acabaría por romperse ella igual. Estaba blanca como la leche, tenía los ojos llorosos y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. No acostumbraba a ver a la dura de Beca Mitchell tan vulnerable._

 _\- Ven aquí, cielo - dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la mano con cariño._

 _La arrastró a pequeños pasos por la casa de vuelta al salón y la tumbó en el sofá. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y posó la mano sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Volvió a la cocina a coger un paño húmedo y se lo puso con cuidado en la frente._

 _\- No hace falta - protestó Beca, volviendo un poco en sí al sentir el contacto del agua sobre su piel._

 _\- A callar - le espetó la pelirroja con seriedad. Si no le dejaba cuidarla por las buenas, lo haría por las malas._

 _Se agachó a coger la manta que Beca había dejado en el suelo al levantarse a por el vaso de agua y sacudiéndola un par de veces en el aire se la volvió a echar por encima a la morena. Beca se acurrucó en seguida cerrando los ojos con satisfacción, como un cachorrito adorable. O eso le parecía a Chloe._

 _\- Gracias - dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo, a sabiendas de que la pelirroja la estaba observando. La miró fijamente a esos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban y sopesó lo que iba a decir a continuación. Quizá no debería hacerlo pero dicen que la fiebre a veces te hace delirar, y aquella podía ser una de esas veces - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

 _\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - dijo mientras su cerebro elaboraba algo medianamente creíble que no fuera "Porque estoy enamorada de ti" - Porque eres mi amiga - mintió. Ni siquiera podía decir que era su mejor amiga, ese puesto lo ocupaba Aubrey. Ambas lo sabían. No, Beca era algo más, un puede ser, un quizás._

 _\- Ah - murmuró la morena claramente decepcionada por la respuesta - Pero no tenías por qué - insistió sin darse por vencido._

 _\- Me importas, Beca - afirmó Chloe con seguridad, tratando de sonar convincente para zanjar la conversación. Quería hablarlo con ella, sí, pero ese no era el momento. Beca estaba enferma y cansada y era un tema serio, que ponía en juego su amistad._

 _\- Tu también me importas, Chloe - respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Se daba por satisfecha con eso, aunque no se rendiría fácilmente. Tenía que hablarlo con Chloe, saber si ella sentía lo mismo._

 _Fue una bonita manera de decir "Te quiero" y "Yo también" pero sin llegar a decirlo del todo. Ya tendrían tiempo para ello._

* * *

Pero nada dura para siempre. Y su idílica relación de cuidadora-enfermera se rompió en pedazos de la noche a la mañana.

Habían pasado poco de dos meses desde que a Chloe la dieran el alta. Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana y la pelirroja se retorcía de dolor en la cama. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas intentando que el dolor se difuminara, pero era imposible. Un sudor frío poblaba su frente, resbalando hasta la tela de la almohada. Tenía los ojos llorosos, no del dolor físico, se había acostumbrado a él como te acostumbras a un desagradable compañero, si no de la rabia. Lo había intentado, había intentado dejar de tomar la medicación. Estaba harta de ella, de las pastillas y de los sobres, de las ganas de vomitar que le entraban cada mañana por todo lo que tenía dentro del organismo, de pasarse el día como un zombie ausente, de estar agotada después de haber dormido 12 horas. No podía más. Eso era lo que le había llevado aquella noche, mientras Beca terminaba de recoger la cena, a tirar disimuladamente las medicinas a la basura en lugar de tomárselas. No había aguantado ni seis horas.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y alcanzando la muleta en la que todavía se apoyaba para andar, se levantó de la cama. Apenas había dado dos pasos, el rostro se le descompuso del dolor. La maldita pierna. Era lo peor. El brazo se le había curado con bastante rapidez y los temblores y la falta de coordinación eran sobrellevables con un poco de paciencia. Pero el dolor de la pierna era distinto. El médico la había explicado que el hueso se había infectado en el proceso de curación y que por eso estaba tardando tanto en recuperarse. De normal no le molestaba tanto, pero al apoyar todo el peso en ella y sin haber tomado la última medicación veía las estrellas.

Se dirigió a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no pensar en ello. Maldijo a Beca por haber cerrado la puerta al salir, porque la hizo detenerse, ya que aunque el brazo estaba casi curado, aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para empujar el pomo. Dejó la muleta apoyada en la pared y abrió con el brazo bueno, pero al ir a girarse a recuperar la muleta, el equilibrio le falló y cayó de bruces. Intentó frenar la caída con las manos pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y sus rodillas golpearon el suelo con un golpe seco, haciendo que un calambre le recorriera las piernas desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. Se frenó antes de que su cara chocase contra el suelo, quedando solo a unos centímetros de él.

Se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar tumbada y al apoyar la cabeza en el frío suelo notó todo el dolor de su cuerpo de golpe, quiso gritar, pero se resistió. Respiró hondo, apretó los puños y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se sentó en el suelo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y suspiró. No era tan grave como parecía.

\- ¡¿Chloe?! - una preocupada Beca, despierta por el ruido de la caída, bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegó donde estaba Chloe y se inclinó a su lado. Sus ojos reflejaban puro terror - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Sí - respondió la pelirroja rehuyendo su mirada avergonzada. Mierda. Beca no tenía que haber bajado - Estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - repitió la DJ. Examinó el cuerpo de Chloe de arriba a abajo examinando daños y suspiró aliviada. Podría haber sido peor.

Sus rodillas estaban quemadas por la abrasión de la caída, ya que como era verano, el pantalón corto no había protegido su piel. Probablemente, no tardarían en aparecer moretones y las palmas de sus manos estaban rojas por amortiguar el choque pero no parecía ser nada de más gravedad.

\- Nada - respondió en un susurro. La mirada de Beca se intensificó forzándola a seguir hablando - Había olvidado tomarme las medicinas y me encontraba mal, eso es todo.

No sabría decir qué le empujó a decir la verdad de aquella manera. Quizás porque se "pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo", e, irónicamente, ella ya era una de esas dos cosas. Aun así, se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo hecho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó la DJ con incredulidad. Había escuchado perfectamente pero no daba crédito a lo que oía - ¿Cómo que se te había olvidado? ¡Yo misma te las di! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Chlo?

\- Beca, por favor - le suplicó Chloe. No quería hacer eso, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de discutir - Ahora no.

\- ¿Cuándo entonces? - la morena se llevó las manos a la cintura con disconformidad. Chloe no saldría airosa de esta, era un tema serio. Ella no solía ser la responsable de las dos, pero si tenía que serlo por el bien de la pelirroja, lo sería - ¡Estamos hablando de tu salud!

\- Yo... ahora no - repitió Chloe poniéndose de pie despacio. Si no se iba de allí las cosas iban a acabar mal. Beca le ofreció la mano pero ella la rechazó con brusquedad. Podía hacerlo sola. Estaba harta de necesitar ayuda.

\- Al menos podrías haberme llamado - protestó la morena, ofendida. Ella no podía poner más de su parte, no si su novia se empeñaba en apartarla de esa forma - Sabes que te ayudaría sin pensarlo.

Aquello solo empeoró la situación.

\- ¡Nadie te lo ha pedido, Beca! - Chloe subió el tono de voz más de lo que pretendía pero se encontraba tan mal que controlar el tono en el que hablaba era el menor de sus problemas - ¡No te necesitaba!

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo entonces? - preguntó Beca con fingida ironía poniendo la voz al mismo nivel. No entendía como la otra mujer podía estar tan ciega para no ver la realidad. La necesitaba, le gustase o no.

Pero la pelirroja veía la realidad, claro que la veía. Por eso dolía tanto. No podía valerse por si misma, con o sin ayuda de las medicinas. Iba a mejor, sí, pero nunca llegaba al final. Era dependiente de la gente de su al rededor, de Beca, principalmente. Al principio no pasa nada, sienta bien dejar que te cuiden, sonríes y das las gracias. Dejas a la gente disfrutar ayudándote. Era difícil aguantar las miradas de lástima por parte de familiares y amigos, los ánimos vacíos de gente que no se hacía ni una mínima idea de por lo que estaba pasando, pero al mal tiempo buena cara así que lo afrontas sin protestar. Pero poco a poco pasas a ser un objeto inanimado, algo de lo que hacerse cargo. Ya no eres "la novedad", parece que empiezas a estar mejor ante los ojos de los demás, pero por dentro estás peor que nunca. Y sin quererlo ni saberlo te conviertes en una carga, sin más. Y Chloe Beale, llena de actividad, de ganas de reír, de bailar, de cantar, de ayudar a los demás y nunca pensar en ella misma, no soportaba esa idea.

\- ¡Estoy harta! - fue como si todo en su interior explotase, arrasando todo a su paso. Y la DJ era el objetivo más cercano - ¡Harta de las medicinas y de los médicos! ¡De mi familia y de las Bellas! ¡De ti y de tus cuidados! - pensó que según las palabras saliesen de su boca sentiría menos ansiedad aprisionando su pecho, pero no fue así, casi iba a más - ¡Llevo meses sin ser dueña de mi vida! ¡No puedo más!

Por un momento la casa quedo en completo silencio, solamente interrumpido por el piar de los pájaros que empezaban a amanecer en el exterior.

\- Chloe... - murmuró Beca acercándose a ella con prudencia. Chloe retrocedió, como un animal asustado que se defiende de todo lo de su alrededor. Para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, era demasiado tarde - Por favor.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - las lágrimas que llevaba un rato reteniendo descendían libres por sus mejillas. Era todo, era el dolor físico y psicológico. Era querer hacer todo y no poder hacer nada - ¡No necesito a nadie!

Cogió la muleta que había dejado apoyada en la pared y le dio la espalda a Beca.

\- No... - inconscientemente Beca la agarró del brazo para evitar que se marchara - Vamos a hablarlo.

\- ¡No quiero hablar! - exclamó, zafándose de un tirón de la sujeción de la morena. Ver sus ojos rojos le rompió el corazón a Beca. Era como una figura rota, que se estaba desquebrajando ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo - ¡Estoy harta de hablar, de engañarme diciendo que todo va a salir bien! ¡No está saliendo bien! ¡No va a salir bien!

Beca pensaba a toda prisa alguna manera de hacerla ver cuánto se equivocaba.

\- Pero, tienes qu - cortó a mitad de la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo, a paso lento, a Chloe hacia la puerta de la casa - ¿Dónde vas?

\- A donde me dé la gana. Y sola - sentenció sin más llegando por fin al pequeño hall. Tener que huir cojeando era, si cabe, aún más humillante - Algo que llevo meses sin hacer - recalcó.

Cuando Chloe cogió las llaves del coche con la mano que tenía libre los ojos de Beca se abrieron como platos. Eso sí que no.

\- No - negó tajante poniendo una mano encima de la de la pelirroja - No vas a conducir. El médico dijo que era mejor esperar un poc-

\- Sigues sin entenderlo. Me da igual lo que dijera el médico, Beca - la interrumpió tajante. Miró sus manos aferradas a las llaves y entrecerró los ojos - Suéltame.

Nunca, jamás en todos los años que se conocían, había visto tal destello desafiante en los ojos de su dulce Chloe. El miedo la invadió por dentro y sin darse cuenta había soltado su mano. Comprendió que no podía detenerla, no si no quería que la odiase por hacerlo. Chloe era una adulta, no su prisionera.

\- Por favor - le suplicó una última vez, pero Chloe estaba ya abriendo decidida la puerta de la casa - No te vayas.

La pelirroja no respondió. Salió al porche y y abrió el coche con el mando a distancia. Beca la observaba en silencio. Quería gritarla, zarandearla hasta hacerla entrar en razón. Pero si se ponía en su lugar ella no habría aguantado ni la mitad de tiempo de lo que lo había hecho su novia. Además, sabía que si lo hacía la perdería para siempre. Si necesitaba tiempo tendría que dárselo, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

El sonido del motor del coche encendiéndose hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Conocía a su novia, no haría ninguna locura. Aún así, dio un paso hacia el vehículo, con la esperanza de que Chloe se diera cuenta de su error. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban ya fijos en los retrovisores, mientras dirigía el coche hacia atrás para salir de la plaza. Quizás fueran imaginaciones de Beca, pero una vez lo hubo enderezado le dio la sensación de que por un segundo, la pelirroja de pensó lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sí, probablemente fueran imaginaciones suyas porque Chloe pisó el acelerador, rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

Los primeros rayos de sol del día bañaban la calle y se reflejaron en el coche que descendía calle abajo. Presa del pánico del último momento, Beca corrió tras él.

\- ¡Chloe! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el duro asfalto contra sus pies descalzos - ¡Ten cuidado, por favor!

Apenas había corrido veinte metros desde la casa cuando perdió de vista todo rastro del coche. Paró en seco y se llevo la mano al pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento. Una vez se hubo recompuesto, volvió sobre sus pasos arrastrando los pies, avergonzada por no haber sabido manejar la situación de otra manera. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Pero no lo había hecho y ahora solo quedaba esperar. Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

¡Se acabó! Espero de veras que os haya gustado porque aunque la idea la tenía desde el principio me costó desarrollarla.

Como siempre, creo que ya sois bastantes los que estáis leyendo este fic (cosa que os agradezco mil y estoy muy orgullosa de ello) y os agradecería mucho que me dejaseis vuestra opinión con **reviews** , por Twitter o por lo que sea.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima (que espero que no haya que esperar tanto).


End file.
